Una vida después del coma
by Oliwis7u7
Summary: Natsuki Kuga a la edad de 5 años queda en un estado de coma debido a un desafortunado accidente. Diez años después despierta y se da cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado. Sin embargo, su amiga de la infancia, Shizuru, estará allí para apoyarla en todo lo que pueda. Shiznat.
1. Capítulo 1

**Por favor dejen su review comentándome qué les pareció la historia y qué debería mejorar. Gracias**

En una mañana de invierno, se encontraba una castaña de 17 años durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Era una hermosa joven, con un buen cuerpo, un gran carisma y amabilidad. Su pelo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y contaba con ojos carmesí. El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, los pájaros cantaban mientras que los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación. De repente el clásico sonido del despertador levantó a la joven mujer. Esta dio un bostezo mientras se estiraba para posteriormente apagar la alarma de su celular. Se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño. Una vez allí se lavó la cara.

-Qué pena que se hayan terminado las vacaciones de invierno, realmente pasaron volando.- Se dijo a si misma mientras se disponía a quitarse su pijama rosado, para poder darse una ducha.

Como era invierno, no dudó ni un segundo en abrir la canilla caliente hasta el tope y meterse debajo del agua para tomarse un relajante baño y de paso reflexionar. Ella es del tipo de personas que les gusta reflexionar sobre lo que pasa a su alrededor. Su familia siempre le pregunta en cada oportunidad, cómo es que puede bañarse con agua caliente todos los días. Ellos comprenden que es invierno pero, la mayoría de la gente se baña con agua tibia tirando para caliente, no con agua caliente. Muchos concuerdan en que bañarse con el agua caliente sin mezclarla con la fría, quema muchísimo, sin embargo no parece afectarle a la castaña.

Al terminar de bañarse, volvió a su cuarto con una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en el pelo. Miró la hora desde su celular para calcular cuánto tiempo tenía disponible. Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil no podía permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde. Es más, siempre llegaba 20 minutos antes de lo que debería. Sus amigas, de vez en cuando, le dicen en broma "La reina de la puntualidad". Eran las 6:20, aún falta 1 hora para el comienzo de clases.

Abrió su armario en busca de ropa para llevar al colegio. Lo que más le encantaba de este, es que a pesar de ser privado, permitía que sus estudiantes pudieses llevar la ropa que quisiesen, siempre y cuando esta sea decente. Decidió llevar un jean negro, una blusa blanca, un sweater color crema y unas botas negras.

Volvió a fijarse la hora y eran las 6:40. Luego abrió la puerta de su habitación para poder ir al comedor a desayunar con su familia como de costumbre.

El comedor no era grande, pero tampoco era pequeño. Contaba con una mesa redonda. La cual tenía un mantel plastificado de color celeste y blanco. Había 5 sillas pegadas a la mesa, las cuales 2 estaban ocupadas por sus padres. Las paredes eran de color blancas, el piso era de madera oscura. Había 2 cuadros que nunca le llamaron la atención, sin embargo al parecer a su madre si y por eso estaban colgados.

-Hola Shiz, ¿Cómo dormiste? Me desespera que siempre te levantes tan temprano, no entiendo como tienes la fuerza de voluntad para levantarte diariamente a las 6 de la mañana. Si por mí fuera, dormiría unos minutos más. Lástima que no los aprovechas, por cierto, te ves bien- Dijo su madre con su habitual carisma y encanto. Ella era una mujer parecida a su hija, pelo castaño y ojos grises. A diferencia de su hija su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros. Era una mujer de 45 años pero bien conservada. Casi no se le veían arrugas.

-Tu madre tiene razón, yo a tu edad, cada vez que podía dormir 5 minutos más, me sentía en el cielo-Añadió su padre, un hombre de 45 años con ojos idénticos a los de su hija. Estos eran profundos. Su pelo era de color negro y contaba con barba. Se podían apreciar algunas canas a diferencia de su madre, la cual no contaba con ninguna.

-Algunos dicen que la puntualidad es una virtud- Respondí mientras me sentaba en la mesa al lado de mi madre y al frente de mi padre.

-Tienes razón hija, eres increíblemente responsable. Lástima que yo no cuento con esa cualidad-Expresó su padre.

-Yo tampoco cuento con ella, no sé de quién la habrá sacado, pero veo que le sacas provecho- Añadió su madre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hija, ¿Te parece si hoy vamos al cine al finalizar las clases?- Propuso su padre.

-Lo siento pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Nat, debo ir a verla al hospital como cada año, dejemos la salida para otra ocasión- Respondí mientras untaba la tostada con la manteca.

-Cierto, perdón. Con todas las cosas del trabajo me había olvidado.-Dijo su padre algo apenado por el descuido.

-No te preocupes cariño, a veces todos nos olvidamos cosas importantes, no pasa nada. Al final de clases te esperamos en el hospital para encontrarnos con ella y su madre- Dijo su esposa para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, ya tengo el diario con migo, donde anoto todo los acontecimientos que fueron pasando este año para contárselos-Dije mientras terminaba de tomar mi té.

-¿Tú crees que las personas en coma pueden escuchar?- Preguntó su padre mientras comía su pan tostado.

-Por lo que estuve leyendo, no hay estudio que compruebe si un paciente en coma puede escuchar. Pero un estudio reciente demuestra que los pacientes a los cuales se les ha hablado en su estado de coma, se han recuperado más rápido en comparación con los que no se les han hablado en este estado-Respondí.

-Qué interesante- Añadió su madre mientras recogía los platos.

Me encanta disponer del tiempo para poder realizar las cosas con toda la calma del mundo. Cosas tan simples como desayunar con mi familia son momentos hermosos y vale la pena despertarse antes para poder disfrutarlos con calma y tranquilidad. Después de esa conversación sobre Nat y mi reflexión sobre los momentos preciados, no pude evitar recordar los momentos de mi infancia con ella. Recuerdo como la conocí, esa primavera del 2005, cuando ella tenía apenas 4 años y yo 6. Recuerdo como nos chocamos en esa plaza y luego de unas disculpas y una breve conversación con la característica inocencia de los niños, nos convertimos en las mejores amigas. Recuerdo cuando jugábamos al escondite y siempre se ponía a hacer berrinches debido a que siempre la encontraba debido a que no sabía esconderse. Estos recuerdos me traen mucha nostalgia, tanto así que no pude evitar una sonrisa.

Mientras mi madre estaba terminando de lavar los platos, yo estaba poniéndome una bufanda de color marrón oscura, casi negra. No es que me guste llevar bufanda, pero mi mamá es muy insistente con el tema. Siempre que salgo algo desabrigada me dice "Ponete algo que te vas a resfriar, después no digas que no te dije"

Chequeé la hora y eran las 6:55, aún tenía 5 minutos para prepararme. Agarré la mochila y puse los libros de las materias correspondientes al día de hoy. Puse el libro de matemática, el de historia y el de geografía. Hoy era un día corto, salíamos a las 14:30.

Con mi papá salimos y subimos al auto. Este era uno mediano, de color negro marca Peugeot, nada del otro mundo. El viaje de ida tardaba 20 minutos, pero el de vuelta podía tardar 40 minutos en un día con mucho tráfico. La ida nunca se retrasa debido a que como siempre salimos temprano, no había muchos autos en las calles.

Mi papá encendió el auto y nos pusimos en marcha. Conecté los auriculares al celular y me dispuse de escuchar música.

En 20 minutos como de costumbre, llegamos a la escuela. Bajé del auto no sin antes despedirme de mi papá y desearle suerte en su trabajo. Decidí ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil como siempre, de este modo tenía 15 minutos para revisar los papeles de hoy. Me gusta leer los pendientes del día para tener una idea sobre estos. Así pasaron 15 minutos leyendo minuciosamente los papeles. No eran muchos pero, siempre me tomaba el tiempo para leer cada uno. Tampoco había nada interesante. Lo más llamativo por así decirlo, era una petición del club de kendo para usar el patio el jueves por la tarde, para practicar.

La castaña, miró su celular y eran las 7:35. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su aula. Al entrar se sentó atrás de su amiga Haruka, entre su amigo Reito y su otra amiga Yukino.

-Buenos días-Saludó la castaña

-Buenos días Shizuru, de buen humor como de costumbre-Saludó Reito con su característico encanto, el cual lo hace ser el hombre más deseado de la escuela.

-¿Revisando papeles como de costumbre ?-Preguntó su amiga Haruka

-Se ve que me conoces bien-Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

-Si no vas a considerar propuestas y firmar papeles, no le veo sentido que te tomes 15 minutos para leerlos-Dijo su amiga rubia.

-A mí me parece buena la idea de leerlos para tener en mente las propuestas del día-Respondió tímidamente una chica de pelo corto y castaño.

-Opino igual que Yukino-Añadió Reito.

-Como sea-Dijo con indiferencia la rubia de ojos amatistas.

-Buenos días alumnos, ¿Cómo estuvo sus vacaciones? Espero que hayan sabido sacarle provecho a estas-Dijo nuestra profesora Midori, la cual acababa de entrar.

-Por favor saquen su libro de historia, vamos a repasar lo último que estuvimos viendo en clases-Añadió la profesora mientras todos estábamos abriendo el libro.

Las clases pasaron rápido, no hicimos mucho. Estuvimos repasando sobre la sociedad griega, sobre ecuaciones y sobre las placas tectónicas. Por suerte solo nos dieron tarea de historia, la cual consistía en hacer un párrafo sobre alguna ciudad-estado de la antigua Grecia. Estoy pensando entre Atenas y Esparta. Junto a mis 3 amigos nos dirigimos a la cafetería para comprar algo y poder comer.

-¿Qué tienes en mente para el almuerzo Shizuru? Preguntó con curiosidad Reito

-Estaba pensando en una ensalada de zanahoria y tomate con tarta de jamón y queso-Respondí pensativa.

-Yo pensaba en algo más simple, como una hamburguesa-Dijo la rubia

-Eso no es muy sano que digamos-Dijo Yukino mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Y qué piensas comer?-Preguntó Shizuru a su amiga de lentes.

-Estaba pensando en fideos-Respondió la chica de pelos cortos.

Mientras hacían la fila para comprar su comida, la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por las habladurías de la multitud. Estas eran más que nada de chicas que no paraban de decir comentarios del estilo "Shizuru-sama, se ve increíble" "Shizuru-sama volteó hacia acá, no lo puedo creer" "Shizuru-sama está al lado de Reito, ¿No son una bonita pareja?" "Reito es encantador"

No comprendo ese fanatismo que tienen esas chicas por mí, después de todo soy una persona normal. La única diferencia es que pertenezco al consejo estudiantil. Me encantaría poder entender por qué la gente se emociona de esta forma frente a sus ídolos, si después de todo, siguen siendo personas. Personas que ríen y lloran. Me molesta muchísimo que me sigan y me alaben así, no entiendo cómo es que no comprenden que no soy especial, solo soy un ser humano más. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo por una persona? Aunque esta sea famosa, el hacer escándalo no genera nada bueno. Tampoco entiendo ese afán por defender ciegamente a sus ídolos. Si estos tienen boca y cerebro ¿Por qué no lo hacen solos? Puedo entender que admiren a alguien, pero me parece demasiado defenderlo hasta la muerte y seguirlo a todas partes. Sin dudas la mente humana es un misterio.

La última hora pasó rápido. Era la materia de computación. El profesor nos enseñó como programar en un programa llamado Processing. Estuvo divertida la clase, me encantan los trabajos los cuales puedes usar tu creatividad para realizarlos.

-Hasta luego Shizuru-Dijo Reito.

-Hasta luego Reito, te veré mañana-Respondí mientras me dirigía a la salida.

La parada del bus quedaba a 5 minutos. Al llegar el bus que debía tomar para ir al hospital estaba llegando a la parada. Eso es a lo que llamo suerte. Me subí a este y pagué el pasaje. En 15 minutos tuve que bajar para posteriormente caminar 5 minutos hasta llegar al hospital.

-Para ver a la paciente Kuga Natsuki-Dije en la recepción.

-Segundo piso habitación 3-Dijo la empleada con amargura. Como se notaba que no quería trabajar. Hace tanto que no veo tanta mala onda en una persona.

-Subí las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación 3 me encontré con su madre. Saeko Kuga. Ella es amiga de mis padres desde que yo y Nat nos conocimos.

-Hola Shizuru, cuanto tiempo ¿No?- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Habrá pasado 1 mes desde la última vez que nos vimos, si mal no lo recuerdo-Respondí

-Tienes razón-Dijo Saeko, una mujer con pelo cobalto y ojos esmeraldas, igual que su hija.

-Las dejaré a solas para que puedas estar a gusto-Dijo la mujer de ojos esmeraldas para posteriormente retirarse.

Saqué mi libreta donde anoto todo para empezar a contar.

-La última vez aquí, te conté que me había postulado para el puesto de presidenta. Pues ese puesto lo gané. Todos me felicitaron incluyendo Haruka que también quería el puesto. No es tan difícil como pensé en un principio. Solo es ver propuestas de los alumnos para presentarlas al director, ayudar a los alumnos con sus problemas y hablar con estos sobre sus faltas. Esto pasó entre marzo y abril. En junio, hubo unas competencias de matemática. Yo estaba inscrita en estas y el 10 del mismo mes, empezaron. Competimos contra la escuela llamada Muzklú, lo sé, es un nombre raro. Terminé como finalista ganando un trofeo para la escuela. Luego empezaron las vacaciones de invierno. La primera semana nos fuimos a Estados Unidos y la segunda estuve yendo a un taller de cerámica. Eso es todo lo que ocurrió hasta ahora.- Finalizé cerrando la libreta.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con mi padre y mi madre.

-Hola Mary, hola Sam ¿Cómo están? Preguntó Saeko.

-Bien con mucho trabajo como de costumbre, respondió mi mamá con una sonrisa.

Me hubiera encantado quedarme a charlar con Saeko pero tenía que hacer la tarea de historia y conociéndolas sé que sus charlas culminan en una salida a un bar. No me podía dar el lujo de no entregar una tarea o llegar tarde por quedarme hasta tarde realizándola. Es por esto que me despedí de las dos y me dirigí a la parada del bus para poder irme a mi casa.

Una vez allí, me preparé un té como de costumbre para poder hacer mi tarea. Al final me decidí por hacerla de Esparta. Cuando terminé imprimí la hoja y la puse en un folio. No importa que tan insignificante sea el trabajo, siempre será bien presentado. Ese es mi lema. Eran las 16:00. Fui al baño, me quité la ropa, prendí el agua caliente y me di un relajante baño. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me puse a ver la película de 300. Me había quedado fascinada con la cultura espartana por eso al enterarme que había una película sobre ellos, no pude resistir verla.

Mientras finalizaba la película, mi madre entró por la puerta.

-Hola Shiz, ¿Qué quieres para cenar?- Preguntó mi mamá mientras dejaba su cartera en la mesa de la sala de estar.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para pensar en eso? Apenas son las 6 de la tarde- Respondí mientras me levantaba del sillón.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano para pensar en la comida-Dijo mi mamá con mucha emoción.

-Por eso papá se casó con tigo- Dije con una sonrisa burlona

-No se puede negar- Dijo mi papá que justo había entrado

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunté

-Estacionando el auto, no encontraba lugar y lo tuve que dejar lejos- Respondió mi padre mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué tan lejos?- Pregunté para saber si tendría que salir algunos minutos antes para ir a buscar el auto.

-Exactamente a 5 cuadras de acá- Respondió mi papá mientras buscaba algo que ver en la televisión.

Al final terminamos comiendo pizza. Yo pedí napolitana y mis padres de cebolla. Estaba muy rica. Las pizzas del restaurant que está a la esquina, son las mejores. Eran las 22:00. Me levanté de la mesa y ayudé a mi mamá a lavar los platos. Luego me fui a mi cuarto a ponerme mi pijama rosado para dormir y así concluir el día.

Al día siguiente una llamada proveniente del teléfono de la casa me levantó. Eran las 5:30, aún faltaban 30 minutos para que mi alarma sonara.

-¿Hola?-Pregunté media dormida

-Shizuru pasó algo importante- Dijo Saeko muy ansiosa o nerviosa, no pude distinguir si era uno o el otro porque estaba demasiado dormida.

-¿Qué pasó?-Respondí mientras bostezaba

-Natsuki despertó-Dijo Saeko.

 **Por favor dejen su review. Muchas gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

No dudé en llamar a mis padres y contarles la noticia. Corté el teléfono y me dirigí a su cuarto. Di unos golpes a la puerta y al escuchar una voz grave diciendo que entre, giré el picaporte, entré en la habitación y prendí la luz.

-¿Qué pasa Shiz?-Preguntó mi madre mientras bostezaba.

-Saeko acaba de llamar, Natsuki despertó-Dije mientras mis padres me miraban con sorpresa.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo está despierta?-Preguntó mi padre mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Hace un par de horas-Respondí apenas disimulando mi entusiasmo.

-Shizuru, ¿Podrías ir al hospital y hacerle compañía a Nat mientras su madre trabaja?-Me preguntó mi mamá.

-Creo que será lo mejor, luego de 10 años en coma debe estar más que confundida. No le vendrá mal un poco de compañía y una explicación de lo que ha sucedido estos años- Respondí.

-Cierto, como nunca faltas a la escuela no creo que tengas muchos problemas por ausentarte un día. ¿Tienes algo importante?-Cuestionó mi papá.

-Solo la tarea de historia, ahora mismo iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme- Respondí e inmediatamente me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

Ni bien entré en mi habitación, me metí en el baño. Me lavé la cara y prendí el agua caliente. Me quité mi pijama rosado y me dispuse a darme un baño. No pude dejar de pensar como debe sentirse Nat. Lo último que recuerda es su niñez, con 5 años. ¿Cómo se sentirá al levantarse teniendo 15 años? Pobre, perdió toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia. Prácticamente carece de personalidad ya que esta se forma en la adolescencia. Debe estar muy confundida, ¿Cómo sería levantarte y enterarte que han pasado 10 años? Muchas cosas han cambiado, su padre ya no está, su madre a causa de esto se la vive trabajando ¿Cómo seguirá adelante? Hay que tener en cuenta que su aprendizaje es de una niña de 5 años. No sabe leer ni escribir. Apenas si sabe sumar y restar. Cuando estaba hablando con su madre, no pensé en todo lo que implica estar 10 años en coma. No es como en las películas en las cuales el paciente despierta y sigue su vida. Esta experiencia sin duda la va a cambiar, va a tener que estar meses en recuperación. Hace 10 años que no se mueve, hace 10 años que no come nada. Espero que no le quede alguna secuela grave. Seguramente, en los próximos meses tenga que ir al médico. Probablemente va a tener que asistir a clases especiales para aprender las cosas básicas, como leer y escribir. No me imagino como debe ser reintegrarse a la sociedad. Sin duda va a ser algo muy duro para ella. Siempre tuve la esperanza que algún día despertara, pero nunca imaginé algo así. Nunca pensé que realmente pudiera suceder. Sobre todo, nunca reflexioné lo que implica despertar de un coma. Como su amiga de la infancia, es mi deber apoyarla. No tiene amigos y su única familia es su madre, que siempre viaja, mis padres y yo. ¿Se sentirá sola? Posiblemente. Tengo que proponerme a enseñarle lo más que pueda. Ya sea en materias escolares como en cosas cotidianas. No importa cuando paciencia deba tenerle, debo apoyarla sin importar que.

Después de esa ducha reflexiva, me puse dos toallas, una en el pelo y otra en el cuerpo, y me dirigí a mi cuarto. A pesar de ser invierno, no hacía mucho frío. Decidí ir con unos jeans azules, unas botas marrones, una remera blanca y un chaleco gris oscuro de lana fina. Bajé al comedor a desayunar. Hace mucho que no desayuno sola. Eran las 5:50, mis padres aun dormían. Yo no podía esperar a verla. Tomé un té como de costumbre acompañado por sándwiches de jamón y queso. Volví al baño para lavarme los dientes y luego agarré las llaves de casa para ir directo a la parada del bus.

Esta vez no tuve tanta suerte como en el día anterior. Tardó 9 minutos, los conté a reloj. Como se nota que estoy emocionada por nuestro encuentro. Siempre hay días en los cuales el mundo se empeña en atrasarte. Hoy era uno de esos. El bus, más lleno no podía estar. Literalmente, si una persona más se subía, alguien se iba a caer por la ventana. Sé que pude haber esperado uno vacío, pero estoy demasiado emocionada para pensar lógicamente. Sé que no se va a mover del hospital, pero esto es uno de esos momentos en el que las emociones le ganan a la lógica.

Luego de 30 minutos, llegué al hospital. No tengo idea como hice para bajarme del transporte sin empujar brutalmente a nadie. El tráfico era un espanto. Eso es raro considerando que eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Al parecer, hubo un paro de trenes y por esto todo el mundo usa los buses para ir al trabajo o a estudiar.

Entré al hospital y me dirigí a la señora que estaba en recepción. Lamentablemente era la misma amargada de ayer.

-Para ver a la paciente Kuga Natsuki-Dije disimulando mi impaciencia.

-Segundo piso, habitación 3- Respondió con el mismo tono que el día anterior.

Sin más preámbulos, me dirigí a las escaleras.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Estaba sentada en el borde de la camilla cuando de pronto veo que la puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando ver a una hermosa castaña de ojos carmesí con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas Natsuki?- Preguntó la misteriosa castaña.

Su pelo castaño claro y sus ojos rojos me recuerdan a mi amiga de la infancia Shizuru. Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta que habían pasado 10 años y el tiempo no se detiene. Por lógica esa mujer debía ser ella.

-¿Shizuru?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-La misma- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Lágrimas por mis ojos empezaron a caer. Mi amiga de mi infancia estaba allí. Aparentemente después de 10 años estaba ahí. Mis sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Ella caminó hacia mí y me abrazó. Pude ver que ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sin duda, esto era muy emotivo para las dos. Era muy raro abrazarla. Sentía que no podía ejercer fuerza en el abrazo aunque quisiese. Me sentía como una niña que abraza a su hermana mayor, cuando en realidad, solo me supera en 2 años. Su presencia me confirma que han pasado 10 años. Me sentía aliviada al verla, me sentía menos sola.

-Cuando tu mamá llamó por el teléfono avisando que habías despertado, no lo podía creer- Dijo Shizuru limpiándome las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Shizuru puedes decirme algo? Pregunté con cierta timidez. No sentía como si le estuviera hablando a mi amiga, sentía como si le estuviera hablando con una persona grande.

-Algo-Respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no, otra cosa-Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Otra cosa- Respondió ella soltando una pequeña risa.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, eres muy mala Shizuru- Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno, dime lo que quieres que te diga. Esta vez voy en serio.- Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Al estar frente mío pude apreciarla mejor. Era muy bonita, tenía una dentadura blanca al igual que su piel. Sus rasgos faciales rosaban la perfección. Sin dudas los años la hicieron una mujer muy linda.

-¿Qué es "estado de coma", por qué lo tengo y por qué pasaron 10 años?-Dije esperando la respuesta.

-¿No te comentaron los médicos sobre tema? El coma, es un estado en el cual una persona pareciera, a simple vista, estar en un profundo sueño. La diferencia entre este estado y estar dormido, es que la persona no se puede despertar en un largo tiempo o en algunos casos, nunca. Padeciste este estado debido a un accidente automovilístico a la edad de 5 años. Pasaron 10 años porque estuviste dormida ese tiempo-Dijo la castaña de la forma más simple que pudo para que su amiga pudiera entender.

-Gracias, cuando desperté estaba asustada. No podía levantarme y estaba conectada a esas cosas. Al poco rato vinieron los médicos y me dijeron que había despertado. No entendí nada por eso pregunté. Ellos me dijeron que estuve en coma, que habían pasado 10 años y se fueron- Dije mirando la cara de disgusto de Shizuru.

-Vaya, que rabia me da. No puedo creer que te hayan dado una explicación así. No me imagino la confusión y el miedo que sentiste. Dan ganas de agarrar su diploma de la universidad y destruirlo- Dijo la joven de ojos carmesí.

-¿Qué es un diploma?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Cuando cumples 18, puedes ir a la universidad a estudiar una carrera. Esta suele definir lo que serás de grande. Cuando terminas la carrera, te dan un diploma. Este demuestra que estudiaste allí. -Dijo Shizuru con palabras simples para la comprensión de la joven chica de pelo cobalto.

-Para ser sincera, tenía mucho miedo. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Dónde está mamá y papá?- Pregunté con emoción.

-Tu papá poco después del accidente las abandonó a las dos. Debido a esto, tu mamá se vio obligada a trabajar mucho para pagar tus servicios médicos. Le insistimos que la podíamos ayudar, pero ella repitió hasta el cansancio que ella sola lo pagaría.- Terminó de contar la castaña esperando la reacción de su amiga.

Lágrimas empezaron a empapar mi cara. Mi padre, ese hombre con el que tengo preciados recuerdos, con el que solíamos jugar en el parque, con el que solíamos jugar con nuestro perro, con el que solíamos ver una película cada viernes. El ya no estaba más. Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto una película infantil con él. La película se llamaba "Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry la película". Aunque hayan pasado 10 años, hace unos momentos estábamos viendo esa película. Esos momentos no volverán. El no volverá. ¿Era un mal hombre? ¿Por qué me abandonó? ¿Acaso no me quería? ¿Es mi culpa?

Sentí como Shizuru me abrazaba. Me acariciaba la cabeza por encima del pelo. Sentía como sus manos se entrelazaban con mis cabellos. Lloré en su pecho. Todo era demasiado repentino para mí. Lo único que se escuchaba en mi habitación, eran mi llanto.

-Tranquila, no estás sola Nat y nunca lo estarás- Dijo Shizuru con su melodiosa voz.

-¿M-e lo pro-me-tes?- Pregunté con la voz entre cortada por el llanto.

-Te lo prometo- Dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Gracias- Susurré

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Me quedé apreciándola, estaba usando una bata de hospital. Su cabello cobalto le llegaba hasta la media espalda. Se notaba que había sido cortado recientemente. Aunque uno esté en coma, las uñas y el cabello siguen creciendo. Seguramente lo habrá tenido hasta la rodilla o incluso más largo. Por ende, de igual forma, sus uñas recién habrán sido cortadas. Estaba muy flaca. Es comprensible. Al no poder ingerir alimentos, obviamente le habrán suministrado los nutrientes básicos para sobrevivir. Al no haber comido nada por 10 años, era más que obvio que se encontraría flaca y con pocas fuerzas. Se notaba como le costaba moverse, después de todo, sus músculos han estado inactivos por 10 años. Tenía unos ojos preciosos color esmeralda. A pesar de estar flaca, se notaba que tenía buenos rasgos faciales. No cabe duda, cuando esté completamente recuperada, será una hermosa mujer.

-Escúchame, en un rato van a venir los médicos a decirte todo lo que necesitas para recuperarte. Al estar dormida por 10 años, tu cuerpo estuvo inactivo. No comiste y no te moviste. Por eso te cuesta moverte. Van a realizarte una revisación para poder decir cuando puedes salir de acá, si tienes alguna secuela, qué cuidados necesitas para estar sana y fuerte y qué necesitas para reintegrarte a la sociedad-Dije seriamente pero nunca perdiendo el tono tranquilo.

-Sé que es mucho para ti, apenas te despiertas y te das cuenta que todo ha cambiado. Lamento decirte que el camino no es fácil. Tienes 15 años pero, al estar en coma por 10 años, tu mente es de 5 años. Sé que no suena mal pero, debes lograr que tu edad mental concuerde con tu edad biológica. Si no, no podrás disfrutar de cosas como estudiar una carrera universitaria o demás cosas que las personas normales pueden. No te estreses, te apoyaré y te ayudaré para llegar a esa meta.- Expliqué con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por apoyarme, ¿Dónde está mami?- Preguntó Nat con ternura.

-En un viaje de trabajo, ella tiene que trabajar mucho para pagar esto- Respondí preparándome para la explicación que vendría.

-¿Por qué tiene que trabajar mucho?- Preguntó Natsuki con una inocencia que me causaba muchísima ternura.

-Porque con el trabajo se obtiene dinero, con este se pagan muchas cosas como los tratamientos que necesitas- Respondí con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Tú crees que logre tener la mentalidad de una persona de 15? Estuve pensando y estoy entendiendo por qué es importante que lo logre lo más rápido posible. Me siento rara con personas de mi edad como tú. Eso no está bien, me siento como una niña y no lo soy. Se siente raro, verme como una niña pero no serlo. No está bien que me vea como una niña, si no nunca podré conocer gente porque me sentiré rara con ellas y terminaré quedando solita y no quiero quedarme solita. Quiero vivir una vida normal- Concluyó mi amiga sorprendiéndome al ver que entendió muy rápido por qué debe adaptarse.

No podía dejar de pensar cómo lograría esa meta. Su forma de hablar y expresarse es muy infantil. Sin duda será un gran esfuerzo pero, su inteligencia seguramente será de mucha ayuda. Lo que más me preocupa es su inocencia. Es muy hermosa y si lo combinas con la inocencia de una niña, se pueden plantear malos escenarios.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, aunque haya sido ayer- Expresé con una sonrisa, debo pensar que regalarle.

-Gracias, no tenía idea que haya sido ayer- Dijo Nat con una tierna sonrisa.

-Es muy curioso que en tus cumpleaños pase de todo. En tu cumpleaños número 4 nos conocimos, en tu cumpleaños número 5 ocurrió el accidente y un día después del cumpleaños número 15, despiertas del coma- Dije mientras me sacaba el chaleco de lana ya que hacía mucho calor.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó una voz desde fuera de la habitación.

-Entre- Dije mientras me volvía a poner el chaleco ya que seguramente el llamado era para hacer la revisación de Natsuki.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera de no más de 30 años.

-Kuga-san por favor acompáñeme a la sala 8- Dijo la enfermera con un tono amargado ¿No hay ningún trabajador alegre en este hospital?

-Bueno- Dijo Natsuki mostrando una mueca extraña al escuchar que le digan "Kuga-san"

Entrelacé su brazo con el mío y la ayudé a pararse.

-Apóyate en mí y en la pared para poder ir a la sala- Dije mientras íbamos caminando hacia la sala anteriormente mencionada.

Al llegar, ayudamos a Natsuki a sentarse en una silla afuera del consultorio. Toqué la puerta y un médico de 40 años abrió esta desde adentro invitándonos a pasar. Ayudamos a Natsuki a levantarse y entramos a la sala. La depositamos en una silla y la enfermera se fue.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Katashi. Si no tienes dudas podemos empezar la revisación-Dijo amablemente el doctor. No podía creer que haya alguien no amargado en este lugar.

-Podemos empezar, no tengo ninguna duda- Dijo Natsuki con cierta timidez.

-Te comento, te haré una revisación general para comprobar que todo esté bien. Si todo sale bien, a la tarde podrás irte a casa. Mencionó el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El doctor agarró el tensiómetro y le pidió que estirara el brazo para posteriormente colocárselo y de esta forma medir la presión arterial. La presión dio como resultado 12/8, por ende, en ese aspecto, no había ningún problema. El doctor le realizó un examen de la vista. Le pidió que diga las letras que estaban en la pantalla a lo que Nat no tuvo problema alguno. Luego revisó sus reflejos. Estos estaban perfectos.

-¿Te dan miedo las agujas? Preguntó el doctor.

-Un poco- Respondió tímidamente Natsuki.

-Te tengo que extraer sangre para asegurarnos que estés sana, solo será un pinchazo- Dijo el médico mientras preparaba la aguja.

-No tengas miedo Nat, sostén mi mano- Dije mientras acercaba mi mano para que ella la agarrara.

Mientras el doctor le extraía sangre, Nat no dejaba de apretarme la mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ya pasó- Dije para tranquilizarla.

-Señorita, ¿Tiene algo para anotar? Le voy a decir todo lo que necesita para recuperarse- Me dijo el doctor a lo que yo asentí.

-Increíblemente no cuenta con ninguna secuela grave. Sus músculos estuvieron inactivos por mucho tiempo y por eso le cuesta moverse. Por eso recomiendo que de una caminata diaria para fortalecerlos. Su duración es a elección. Los demás músculos se irán fortaleciendo a medida que ella empiece a darles uso. Recomiendo que vaya al psicólogo 1 vez a la semana. Muchos pacientes quedan traumados con la experiencia de un coma. Como no comió en mucho tiempo, recomiendo que empiece a comer lentamente y de a poquito. Sus órganos tienen que acostumbrarse, por ende, no es buena idea ingerir mucha comida en un corto periodo de tiempo. En 1 semana vengan y les daremos los resultados del examen de sangre. Vengan cada mes por 1 año para realizar chequeos para ver cómo sigue. Obviamente no cuenta con los conocimientos que una persona de su edad debería. Hay una escuela para gente que tiene problemas con el aprendizaje cerca de aquí. Esta escuela tiene pocos alumnos por obvias razones pero, cuentan varios profesores para encargarse de cada alumno en particular. Está en Avenida Monte al 2584. ¿Anotó todo señorita? ¿Tiene alguna duda? La daremos de alta esta tarde- Concluyó el médico.

-Ninguna duda doctor, muchas gracias- Dije mientras ayudaba a Nat a pararse para poder salir del consultorio.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas. Antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza. Cuando inicié esta historia, estaba por empezar los finales. Estos se me juntaron debido a que me fui 1 semana a un viaje de estudio a ver pingüinos :D El viaje fue hermoso 3. Es por esto que me tardé tanto.**

Nos dirigimos a su habitación. Obviamente la tuve que ayudar ya que no podía caminar por si sola. Luego de entrar a la habitación, la ayudé a sentarse en la camilla. Miré mi celular para chequear la hora. Eran las 5 horas para poder irnos casa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Nat señalando mi celular.

-Es un celular.- Dije preparándome para la explicación que vendría.

-¿Por qué no se parece a los que yo recuerdo?-Preguntó Nat con la característica curiosidad de los niños.

-Hace 10 años, los celulares tenían pantallas diminutas y teclados a base de teclas. Su única función era llamar y mandar mensajes. Con el tiempo, estos fueron obteniendo más funciones, llegando a tener juegos, aplicaciones, internet, GPS, linterna, cámara de fotos, entre otros. Ahora, el teclado es touch, por ende, tocando la pantalla escribes a diferencia de los antiguos celulares. Prácticamente, con un celular moderno, puedes hacer las mismas cosas que con una computadora. La diferencia es que una computadora es mucho más cómodo.- Respondí esperando que no me haya olvidado de nada.

-Wow, no pensé que en 10 años la tecnología pudiese llegar tan lejos.-Dijo Nat con asombro.

-Tienes razón, es sorprendente cuanto hemos avanzado en tan poco tiempo.-Dije mientras guardaba mi celular en mi bolsillo.

-Es increíble.-Dijo Nat.

-No todo es de color de rosa. Puede parecer bueno. Tener un dispositivo pequeño, que se puede usar como reloj, agenda y como modo de entretenimiento, sin duda es de mucha ayuda para las tareas diarias pero, a causa de este, nos hemos vuelto muy dependientes. En el celular muchos anotan fechas importantes y tienen archivos privados. Tienen tantas cosas indispensables que, olvidarse el celular o perderlo, se vuelve un total infierno. Si esto pasa, no saben cómo divertirse, no saben cómo manejarse y sumando la desesperación por perder todas tus fotos y tu información, se vuelve una locura. Antes, la gente frente a esta situación podía seguir una vida normal. Ahora la gente se pone histérica. Dependemos mucho de la tecnología. Antes, si alguien estaba llegando tarde, no te preocupabas. Solías pensar que había tráfico, que se quedó dormido, ya sabes, lo típico. Pero ahora, cuando pasa eso uno llama, y en el caso que la otra persona no conteste, tendemos a plantear malos escenarios si seguimos llamando y la persona sigue sin contestar.- Respondí sin tener en consideración que esto podría ser mucho para Nat.

-En resumen, el celular es una herramienta muy útil para el uso cotidiano pero, en abuso te vuelve muy dependiente a este al punto de desesperarte en caso de perderlo u olvidarlo.-Concluyó Natsuki impresionándome por el rápido entendimiento considerando su edad mental.

-En efecto.-Respondí. Talvez estas charlas reflexivas le sirvan a Nat para entender mejor el mundo.

-¿Hay alguna duda sobre el tema del celular?-Pregunté.

-Una, ¿Te consideras dependiente a el?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, no estoy orgullosa de ello, pero no lo puedo evitar. Al tener tantas cosas allí es normal desesperarse por la pérdida de estas. Pero si uno es cuidadoso, no hay problema. Lo único que hay que hacer es cerciorarse de llevarlo contigo cuando sales de la casa, guardarlo bien para evitar robos, y cada vez que vas a ir a otro lugar, como cambiar de aula en la escuela, asegurarte que llevas el celular.- Respondí.

-Natsuki, ¿Sabes leer?- Pregunté bastante segura de la respuesta.

-No ¿Por?- Respondió mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-Me gustaría enseñarte. La lectura es muy importante, ya sea para leer libros, leer subtítulos en las películas, aprender cosas nuevas, entender instrucciones, anotarse algo para no olvidarse, aunque para este último también necesitas saber escribir.-Concluí mientras miraba con una sonrisa como Nat se rascaba la nariz.

-Bueno. Si sé leer podré ver las películas en su idioma original y poder entenderlas.-Dijo Natsuki emocionada.

-¿Te interesa ver las películas en su idioma original?- Pregunté con curiosidad ya que no es un pensamiento típico de un niño de 5 años.

-Sí, mi madre siempre se queja de los doblajes. Dice que la voz que les ponen a los actores no les queda bien y le molestaba ver como la boca no se mueve en sincronía con las palabras dichas. Después de notarlo, empieza a molestar. Sientes como si el sonido no sale de los personajes. Aunque en realidad no lo hace. Cuando las palabras están en sincronía con los movimientos de la boca, da la impresión que si lo hace.-Concluyó Natsuki.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres empezar ahora o esperar?- Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. Estar parada por 20 minutos seguidos cansa.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría empezar ahora pero, ¿Cómo vas a enseñarme?-Dijo Nat con mucho entusiasmo y curiosidad.

-Con el celular. Usaré el anotador para escribir palabras y así te enseñaré a leerlas.-Dije mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolcillo y ponía la contraseña.

-¿Sabes todas las letras del abecedario?- Pregunté.

-Si.-Respondió con seguridad.

-¿Cómo se pronuncia la letra "A"?- Pregunté.

-AAA.-Respondió ella.

-Bien, ¿Cómo se pronuncia la letra P?- Pregunté preparándome para corregir su error.

-PE.- Dijo ella

-No, ahí pronunciaste la "P" y la "E"-Dije mientras ella me miraba con intriga.

-En el abecedario, las consonantes al momento de decirlas, están acompañadas por vocales. Para pronunciarla correctamente debes decir la consonante sin decir la vocal. Las consonantes son todas las letras excepto la "A", "E", "I", "O", y "U". Estas últimas son las vocales y se pronuncian como uno las dice en el abecedario. La "P" no se pronuncia PE, se pronuncia como si hicieras el ruido de un pedo.-Dije no conforme con el ejemplo usado.

-Entiendo, entonces la "B" no se dice "BE", se dice "BBB" como una abeja o un mosquito ¿No?- Dijo Natsuki.

-Exactamente, la H es muda. En las palabras no se lee, es como si no estuviese- Dije mientras escribía la palabra "barco" en el celular.

-¿Entonces por qué existe si no se lee?- Preguntó Natsuki con su característica curiosidad.

-Es para diferenciar palabras como "Hola" de saludo y "Ola" de mar.- Dije mientras tomaba un mechón de pelo de Nat con un dedo y se lo posicionaba detrás de la oreja.

-Intenta leer esta palabra.-Dije mostrándole el celular con la palabra "Barco"

-BBBAAARRRSSSO.- Dijo ella.

-Cerca, la palabra es Barco, la "C" cuando le sigue las vocales "A", "O" y "U", se pronuncia como si fuera la "K". Dije mientras escribía la palabra "Palo".

-Lee esto.- Dije mostrándole el celular.

-PPPPAAAAALO.- Dijo ella.

-Perfecto.- Dije con una sonrisa.

 **P.O.V NATSUKI.**

Así pasó el tiempo. En realidad, fue muy entretenido. Empezamos con palabras simples y luego con complejas. Era muy divertido aprender con Shizuru. El tiempo pasó volando. Creí que me iba a costar más aprender a leer. Leía muy lento en comparación con Shiz. Según ella, con práctica se soluciona. También me dijo que este era el primer paso para escribir ya que estaba aprendiendo como se conforman las palabras. Me dijo que existen reglas para escribir correctamente, que poniendo S envés de C, poniendo u omitiendo H, las palabras cambian de significado. Estaba muy interesada en eso pero, un golpe en la puerta hizo que dejáramos lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Adelante. -Dijo Shiz mientras se paraba.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás Nat?- Preguntó el papá de Shiz. Se lo veía con algunas arrugas y canas.

-Bien, Shizuru me estuvo enseñando a leer.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi hija.- Dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba.

-Mary está trabajando, nos va a ver una vez que lleguemos a casa. ¿Les parece comer algo?- Preguntó su papá con una amable sonrisa.

-Dale.- Respondimos al unísono Shizuru y yo.

-Hay un restaurante tenedor libre cerca, ¿Quieren comer allí?- Preguntó su padre.

-No sería mala idea, pero no tengo dinero.- Dijo Shizuru.

-Yo tengo, no te preocupes. Ayuda a Nat y le contamos en el camino como va a ser la situación por los próximos meses.- Dijo su padre mientras Shiz me ayudaba a pararme entrelazando nuestros brazos.

-¿Qué situación?- Pregunté llena de curiosidad.

-Tu mamá está de viaje. Ayer se tomó un día libre por tu cumpleaños pero, no va a poder estar por algunos meses. Por eso nos pidió que te alojemos en nuestra casa por mientras.- Concluyó Shizuru.

-Gracias.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecer.- Dijo su padre.

En poco tiempo llegamos al lugar. Tuvimos suerte ya que no había mucha gente. Me da algo de vergüenza que desconocidos me vean. Nos sentamos en una mesa de 3 y empezamos a debatir sobre qué comeríamos.

-¿Qué quieren chicas?- Preguntó su padre.

-Yo quiero pescado, hace mucho que no como. ¿Nat, te parece si te pedimos una porción chica de fideos? Como dijo el doctor tienes que empezar a comer poco y no me gustarías que comas algo muy pesado.- Dijo Shizuru esperando mi respuesta.

-Me gustan los fideos, no hay problema.- Dije.

-Entonces voy a pedir pescado, fideos y una hamburguesa para mí. ¿Qué bebidas quieren? Preguntó su papá.

-Lo que Shizuru diga.- Respondí.

-Agua mineral.- Respondió ella.

-Ya vuelvo.-Dijo él.

Al poco tiempo, vino con nuestros platos. Parecía un mozo, no sé cómo hizo para cargar 3 platos y un agua.

-Aquí tienen chicas.- Dijo mientras se sentaba.

Empezamos a comer. A pesar de que ellos tenían más comida, yo comí más lento ya que el doctor me dijo que no comiera mucho en un corto periodo de tiempo. Acabo de despertar y no quiero que nada malo pase. Estoy más que consciente que estoy en un estado débil. Cuando estaba terminando mis fideos, vi como Shizuru se levantó se su asiento y le susurró a su padre en el oído. Este le dio dinero y Shizuru se fue.

-Shizuru se fue a hacer algo de suma importancia. No creo que tarde en venir.- Dijo su padre.

-¿Qué fue a hacer?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Es un secreto.- Me respondió.

 **P.O.V Shizuru.**

Le había pedido a mi papá algo de dinero para poder comprarle un regalo a Natsuki. El problema era que no sabía qué darle. No quería regalarle algo muy infantil, pero tampoco algo que no le gustara o no comprendiera. Estuve recorriendo negocios esperando ver algo. Pasé por una joyería. Nada de allí me interesaba, es improbable que Nat aprecie un collar con una piedra preciosa. No tenía nada en mente hasta que pasé por una librería. Un libro era el regalo ideal. Como estaba aprendiendo a leer, iba a apreciar un libro como regalo. Podía regalar uno con una trama no tan infantil pero, que no contara con mucho vocabulario. Pregunté a una señora que trabajaba allí si había algo parecido a lo que yo buscaba. Ella me recomendó "El diablo en la botella". Leí la contratapa y me pareció una buena opción. Fui al mostrador, pagué el libro y me dirigí al restaurante.

Al entrar al restaurante, fui hacia donde estaba Nat para sorprenderla por la espalda.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.- Dije mientras le mostraba el libro envuelto por papel de regalo.

-Gracias.- Me respondió mientras abría el regalo.

-Muchas gracias Shiz.-Dijo ella al ver el libro.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.- Dije al ver su sonrisa.

-¿Quieren ir yendo?- Preguntó mi papá.

-Buena idea.- Respondí.

Ayudé a Nat a pararse y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Mi papá abrió la puerta trasera y ayudamos a Natsuki a entrar. Luego entré yo y mi papá cerró la puerta. La ayudé a ponerse el cinturón y mi papá arrancó el auto. En 15 minutos llegamos a casa.

-Llegamos, ¿Te acuerdas de la casa Nat?-Pregunté mientras ayudaba a Nat a sentarse en el sofá.

-Un poco.- Dijo ella.

-¿Te parece ir a mi cuarto y te ayudo a bañarte?- Pregunté pensando como haría eso.

-Dale.- Respondió ella.

Fuimos a mi cuarto y la ayudé a sentarse en mi cama.

-Nat, debido a la situación actual, te voy a ayudar a bañarte pero, deberías hacerlo sola. Tienes 15, es edad para bañarse sola con la ducha y no necesariamente con la bañadera. Quiero que escuches con atención. Está mal que alguien te vea desnuda sin tu consentimiento. Cuando eras chica eso no importaba. Ahora has crecido y se ha formado algo en tu cuerpo que forma parte de tu privacidad e intimidad y solo tú debes elegir con quien compartirla.-Dije esperando que haya comprendido.

-Entonces te la comparto.-Dijo inocentemente.

-No funciona así. La persona con la que debes hacerlo debe ser tu pareja sentimental o un médico. Recuerda que es tu privacidad. ¿Por qué los bikinis tienen dos partes? Esto es porque así se cubre lo que forma la privacidad de uno. Cuando eres niña, lo que cubre las dos partes del bikini no están desarrolladas, por ende, no hay problema si alguien te ve. El problema es cuando creces. Las mujeres en la playa no se desnudan porque al hacerlo las personas pueden verlas. Esto sería muy embarazoso para ellas. Si tú no quieres que alguien te vea desnuda, no tiene por qué hacerlo.- Concluí esperando que haya entendido el por qué no puede mostrarme su desnudes mientras en mi cara se podría apreciar un sonrojo por las inocentes palabras de mi amiga. Debo admitirlo, temo que en un futuro no tan lejano quieran propasarse con ella y no sé de cuenta por su inocencia, quiero asegurarme a toda costa que eso jamás pase.

-No comprendo del todo, pero tiene sentido. Si estuviera bien que cualquiera te vea desnudo, no existirían los trajes de baño. ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar a bañarme?- Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

\- Voy a llenar la bañera con agua tibia. Te ayudaré a quitarte la bata de hospital y a meterte en la bañera sin mirarte. Luego te pondré shampoo y acondicionador. Luego te ayudo a salir, te doy una bata y vamos a mi cuarto para prestarte algo que puedas usar. ¿Te parece bien?

-Bien- Dijo ella.

Fui al baño y puse agua. Luego de un rato, llené la bañadera por la mitad.

-El agua está lista.- Dije mientras me acercaba a Nat.

La ayudé a pararse y nos dirigimos al baño.

La ayudé a quitarle la bata sin ver su cuerpo. Luego la ayudé a que se metiera cuidadosamente a la bañadera. Puse un poco de shampoo en mi mano y me dispuse a lavar su cabello. Una vez hecho esto, llené un vasito con agua y le empecé a quitar el shampoo para posteriormente ponerle acondicionador y peinarla.

-Listo.- Dije mirando hacia el techo.

 **P.O.V NATSUKI**

Cuando me quité la bata me di cuenta que tenía mucho más pecho del que yo recordaba. ¿A esto se refería Shizuru cuando mencionaba a partes privadas?. Me vi al espejo y no me reconocía. Tenía más culo y más pecho. Sabía que no era una niña, pero hasta ahora no me había visto en el espejo. Era mucho cambio y sobretodo sorprendente. Me quedé apreciándome en el espejo un rato. Caí en cuenta que estaba desnuda con Shizuru en el baño. He estado desnuda con mi madre hace 10 años. Pero esto era distinto. En su cuarto pensé que la sensación sería igual. Me equivoqué y no sé por qué me siento así. Estoy muy sonrojada. ¿Será esto a lo que se refería con momento embarazoso? Me siento algo incómoda, es una sensación que no puedo describir. Es raro estar desnuda frente a alguien. Me da vergüenza mostrar mi cuerpo aunque Shiz no me estuviese viendo. Estaba en mal estado, eso sí. Estaba muy flaca, se me notaban las costillas y se me marcaban otros huesos. Me disgustaba mucho.

Le di mi mano a Shiz para poder salir de la bañadera. Ella agarro mi mano y me ayudó. El piso estaba mojado y me resbalé. Afortunadamente Shiz estaba atenta y me abrazó de forma que callera arriba de ella. Más sonrojada no podía estar. Sentía un calor inmenso en mis mejillas. Estaba desnuda arriba de mi amiga. Era muy incómodo.

-Perdón, ¿Te lastimaste?- Pregunté sonrojada a más no poder y con algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Dijo ella mientras se las ingeniaba para pararse y ayudarme.

-Te vez muy adorable sonrojada.- Agregó causando un sonrojo aún más intenso mientras ella reía levemente.

Me ayudó a ponerme una bata para posteriormente ir a su cuarto. Una vez allí, Shiz me prestó un pijama el cual consistía en un camisón color lila. Con su ayuda me lo puse. No podía de dejar de sentirme avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Al parecer esto fue muy obvio para ella ya que no pudo evitar hablar al respeto.

-No te sientas avergonzada, son cosas que pasan.- Dijo ella.

-No lo puedo evitar, pensé que la sensación sería igual que cuando mi madre me bañaba y me siento tonta por haber dicho lo que dije.- Dije sonrojada e increíblemente avergonzada.

-El ser humano tiene por instinto cuidar sus partes íntimas, si te fijas, varios grupos de aborígenes usaban la ropa suficiente para cubrir las mismas.-Dijo Shizuru.

-Voy a ver si mi papá necesita algo. Debes estar cansada. Duerme una siesta y si para la cena aun sigues durmiendo, te despierto.- Añadió para posteriormente irse de la habitación.

Me recosté en su cama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

 **En otro lado**

-Te dije que era mejor matarla que dejarla en coma.- Dijo una voz.

-De los errores, se aprende a no volverlos a cometer-. Respondió otra voz.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus reviws ya que me hacen mucha ilusión, me llenan de ánimo y me provocan muchas más ganas de continuar. Gracias por todo el apoyo recibido. 3**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** No puedo creer que haya otra persona a parte de mí, tan exigente con la ortografía. (Lo digo en buena forma) Siempre reviso varias veces que no me haya pasado ningún error por alto. Me ponen nerviosa D: Gracias por tu review, se aprecia un montón.

 **Marcela:** No te preocupes, siempre habrá continuación.

 **Natsuki87:** Gracias por tu review 3 y espero que te guste lo que vendrá.

 **Rp v:** Me encanta que te haya encantado.

 **Hookedonreading** **:** Hi, thanks for reading. I am very happy that you like my story. Thanks for your review 3

 **Kitsune Aestus** Gracias por leer y si tengo planeado que otros personajes aparezcan. Mai va a aparecer al igual que su hermano. Este es el único Spoiler que daré.


	4. Chapter 4

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme al comedor. Allí se encontraban mis padres dialogando.

-Hola Shiz, ¿Cómo está Natsuki?- Preguntó mi madre.

-Se encuentra bien, ahora mismo está tomando una siesta.-Afirmé.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-Consulté.

-Hace unos minutos.- Contestó.

-¿Qué podemos prepararle a Nat para la cena?-Preguntó mi mamá.

-Algo ligero, ¿Te parece darle arroz?-Dije.

-Me parece bien, ¿Luego me ayudas a preparar la cena?-Preguntó mi mamá.

-Por supuesto.- Respondí.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Me encontraba durmiendo cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Abrí lentamente los ojos y divisé a Shizuru.

-Veo que ya estás despierta dormilona.- Dijo con un tono burlón.

-¿Dormí mucho?- Pregunté mientras me sentaba con dificultad en la cama.

-Solo dormiste unas 7 horas.- Comentó Shizuru.

¿Tanto tiempo estuve durmiendo?-Pregunté sin poder creer que había dormido tanto.

-Sí, estabas muy cansada.-Contestó con una sonrisa.

-La cena está lista, ¿Vienes?- Mencionó mientras me tendía la mano.

-Claro.-Dije mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Fuimos al comedor. Allí se encontraban Mary y Sam.

-Hola Nat, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó su mamá.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- Comenté.

-Cuanto has crecido, estás irreconocible. Estás muy alta y hermosa.- Mencionó su mamá a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras Shizuru me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias.-Respondí algo avergonzada.

-Ya amor, tuvo un día pesado. Espera al día de mañana para bombardearla con preguntas.-Dijo su papá a lo que no podía estar más agradecida.

Nos sentamos a comer. Yo estaba al lado de Shiz, enfrente de sus padres. Ellos comieron carne de cerdo mientras que yo comí arroz. Charlamos sobre cosas cotidianas, nada del otro mundo. Vi que Shizuru ayudaba a limpiar la mesa junto a sus padres. Me hubiera gustado ayudar, pero si no podía pararme, dudo que pudiera ayudarlos.

-Bueno Nat, debo irme a dormir. Mañana tengo clases.-Mencionó Shizuru.

-Igual yo, nunca me he acostado tarde.-Dije.

-Ok, tú dormirás en mi cama y yo en un futón, y no se discute.- Expresó adelantándose a mi réplica.

-Iré a bañarme, es posible que mi despertador te levante mañana.-Dijo mientras entraba al baño.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Mientras me bañaba, no pude evitar pensar en que diría mañana cuando me preguntaran la causa de mi ausencia. Supongo que diré que Natsuki despertó y no daré muchos detalles. Después de todo, es un asunto privado. Me siento muy feliz que esté aquí y siento un poco de pena porque no pudimos aprovechar el día ya que estuvo durmiendo.

Salí de la ducha para secarme y ponerme mi pijama rosado. Luego salí del baño y me dirigí al cuarto. No pude evitar mirar a Nat. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras su cara era iluminada por la luz de la luna. Se veía tranquila y adorable. Daban ganas de abrazarla. Me recosté en el futón y cerré los ojos esperando que el día de mañana sea un buen día.

Apagué el despertador del celular lo más rápido que pude para evitar que Nat se despertara. Lamentablemente se despertó.

-Perdón, intenté apagarlo rápido para que pudieras seguir durmiendo.-Expresé con un poco de pena por haber interrumpido su sueño.

-No importa, no tienes de que preocuparte.-Dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Me duché y me vestí. Me puse una blusa blanca con una falda gris y unos borcegos negros. Bajé a la mesa y desayuné con mi familia y Natsuki. Comimos tostadas con queso y té. Obviamente este último no podía faltar.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Nat señalando de forma curiosa el té.

-Es té. Una bebida que se suele tomar en el desayuno y en la merienda. Sin embargo, yo lo tomo cada vez que puedo. Pruébalo a ver si te gusta.-Dije mientras miraba como tomaba un pequeño sorbo.

-No sabe feo, es rico. Aunque está un poco caliente.-Mencionó.

-Shizuru heredó el amor por el té de su madre. No entiendo como les puede gustar tanto. No es feo, pero no me parece tan exquisito como para tomarlo cuando sea.-Añadió mi padre.

-Tú nunca comprenderás nuestro amor por el té.-Expresó mi madre mientras fingía estar ofendida.

Terminamos de desayunar. Me despedí de mi familia y de Natsuki. Esta vez mi papá no podía llevarme a la escuela en auto. Es por esto que tomé un bus. Tuve suerte de encontrar uno con varios asientos libres. A esta hora, todos salen para estudiar o trabajar. Es por esto que es raro encontrarse transportes públicos con poca gente. Al llegar a la escuela, fui a la sala del consejo estudiantil para mirar si había algo interesante. No había mucho. Había solo 2 solicitudes. Una era del club de química para realizar un viaje a un lago cercano, para recolectar muestras del agua. La otra era una petición para la creación de un documento para que los padres lo firmaran, dándoles autorización a los alumnos para poder retirarse en caso que un profesor se ausentara. No me parecía mala idea. A veces, algunos alumnos no pueden retirarse cuando se ausenta un profesor por olvidar pedir una autorización a sus padres previamente. Otras veces, los profesores faltan sin previo aviso, por ende no se les puede avisar a los alumnos con anticipación que traigan una autorización para que puedan retirarse. Podría ser útil pero dudo de que la directora lo tome en cuenta.

Me dirigí a mi aula. Entré y como era de esperar, todos me miraron. Varios susurraron entre ellos. No podía creer que ausentarme un solo día creara tanto revuelo. Me senté al lado de Reito, atrás de Haruka. Saqué mi libro de geografía mientras el profesor tomaba lista.

-Shizuru, ¿Qué pasó? Es raro que faltes. Estábamos preocupados. ¿Por qué no mandaste un mensaje al grupo de WhatsUpp?-Comentó Reito.

-En resumidas cuentas, Natsuki despertó del coma y me falté por eso.-Respondí sin dar detalles sobre el tema.

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaste que faltabas?-Cuestionó Haruka cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que fue un día tan movido que me olvidé. Perdón.-Dije con mi típica sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ella, mejor amiga no pudo tener.-Mencionó Reito.

-¿Dónde está Yukino?-Pregunté al darme cuenta que solo éramos nosotros 3.

-Está enferma. Avisó por el grupo.-Contestó Haruka.

-Perdón, no abrí el grupo en todo el día. Será mejor que hagamos silencio que ya el profesor terminó de tomar lista.-Dije.

Una de las cosas que más odio, es que me hablen en clase. Esto no deja que me concentre y me desespera porque nunca encuentro la forma correcta de decir "Cállate, ¿No ves que quiero escuchar la clase?" Normalmente, algún que otro admirador o admiradora intenta sacarme conversación en clase. Ese es el peor error que se puede cometer a la hora de intentar llamar mi atención.

No vimos nada interesante. Solo aprendimos sobre el origen del relieve de América del sur. Así fueron pasando las clases hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Obviamente no faltaron los comentarios de "Shizuru-sama ¿Por qué faltó ayer?" "Shizuru-sama ¿Le pasó algo?" Me tenían harta. Si no fuera la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, a nadie le importaría saber qué me pasó. Solo son personas interesadas que me preguntan y se portan amables por lo que soy, no por quien soy. Me enferma este tipo de gente, solo se dirigen a mí por interés y conveniencia. No está mal que me admiren, lo que está mal es que me idolatren y sean tan interesadas. Por lo general, siempre son el mismo Marguerite y su séquito. El séquito me cae incluso peor que Marguerite porque ni siquiera cuentan con criterio propio para hacer lo que quieran en vez de hacer lo que Marguerite quiera. Lo peor es que siempre debo actuar calmada y amable. Ya sea por ser la presidenta o porque no es propio de mí tratar mal a la gente. Si me tratan bien, yo haré lo mismo. Si me tratan mal, recibirán el mismo trato por mi parte. Ese es mi lema.

-Estás enojada, te conozco.-Comentó Reito mientras hacíamos la fila para pedir la comida.

-No sé si enojada es la palabra indicada. Creo que la palabra que define mi estado de ánimo es irritada.-Dije.

El momento de pedir la comida llegó. Yo pedí una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y zanahoria. Reito pidió carne de vaca y Haruka pidió fideos. Nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa alejada del grupo que no soportábamos, como de costumbre.

-Cada día se sientan al lado de la mesa en la que nos sentamos el día anterior. Como falté ayer, se sentaron al lado de la que nos sentamos hace 2 días.-Mencioné.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. No me había dado cuenta. Si que tiene una obsesión contigo.-Añadió Haruka mientras empezaba a comer sus fideos.

-No puedo creer que no se den cuenta que siempre elegimos la mesa en el último segundo para estar lo más lejos posible de ellas.- Dijo Reito mientras tomaba agua.

-Talvez no lo quieren ver.-Mencioné mientras me volteaba disimuladamente para ver si nos estaban observando.

-¿Están mirando hacia acá?-Preguntó Haruka.

-Lamentablemente.-Contesté mientras empezaba mi ensalada.

En ese momento veo como Marguerite se levanta. Estaba deseando que no viniera pero pasó todo lo contrario.

-Shizuru-sama, necesito pedirle un favor.-Mencionó Marguerite.

-¿Qué necesita?-Pregunté disimulando mi impaciencia y enojo. Otra de las cosas que más odio es que me interrumpan cuando como. Me gusta disfrutar de una cena o un almuerzo o lo que sea tranquila. Odio que me interrumpan.

-Tengo problemas con un tema de matemática y como usted es muy inteligente, quería saber si me podría dar una mano.-Consultó con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema.-Dije con la esperanza de que se fuera para poder comer en paz. Una de mis debilidades es que no sé cómo deshacerme de gente indeseada.

-Es un lindo día ¿No?-Expresó ella intentando sacarme conversación. Esto era lo que me faltaba. Yo pensaba que ya iba a poder almorzar tranquila pero ahora intenta sacarme conversación alargando la interrupción de mi almuerzo. Mi impaciencia estaba incrementándose. Haruka y Reito tenían la vista fija en mí. Seguramente ya se dieron cuenta que mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Marguerite-san, me olvidé comentarte. Tu profesor de lenguaje quiere verte para discutir un tema. Perdón por el olvido.-Anunció Reito al ver que Tomoe no se iba y yo no la soportaba más.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos Shizuru-sama.-Dijo y se fue.

-Gracias Reito, me salvaste la vida.-Manifesté mientras retomaba mi ensalada.

-No hay de que, se notaba que ibas a explotar en cualquier segundo.-Expresó mientras terminaba su carne.

-Dudo mucho que justo su profesor quiera verla cuando vino acá a molestar, ¿No se dará cuenta de que le mentiste?-Cuestioné.

-No va a encontrar al profesor porque está de viaje. Mañana le inventaré algo que tenga que hacer y entregar al consejo de forma que sea entrega única y no se pueda preguntar al respecto para que no lo tome como excusa para sacar tema de conversación.-Dijo Reito mientras tomaba agua.

-Explícanos tu plan.-Dijo Háruka.

-Le diré que su profesor la seleccionó para un concurso de poesía fuera de la escuela. Diré que la elección fue al azar y debe realizar una poesía y entregarla al consejo estudiantil. También mencionaré que no se puede preguntar sobre cómo le está yendo en el concurso, ya que es un concurso secreto que solo unos pocos saben de su existencia, y al preguntar, hay riesgo de que alguien escuche. Por ende si pregunta será descalificada. Solo sabrá noticias del concurso si gana y el concurso dura meses porque se quiere analizar detalladamente cada poesía debido a que el ganador obtendrá un premio de $2.000. Como el concurso es secreto, no les dirá a sus amigas. Por ende ellas no buscarán información sobre el dichoso concurso. De esta forma, no hay posibilidades que se dé cuenta que es falso ya que cree en nosotros. Si no se da cuenta de que nos alejamos de su mesa, no se dará cuenta de esto. Como no puede preguntar sobre el concurso, no lo puede usar como excusa para hablarte.

-Increíble, es un gran plan. No puedo creer que lo hayas planificado en tan poco tiempo.-Expresé asombrada.

-Sí que pensaste en todo Reito.-Añadió Haruka disimulando su asombro.

-De nada.-Dijo Reito con una sonrisa.

Nos fuimos a nuestra clase. Estaba muy agradecida con Reito, me salvó de tener otra conversación con Marguerite. Lo bueno es que al parecer con la emoción de haberme hablado, se olvidó decirme que día estaba disponible para que la ayudara con matemática. Realmente no la soporto. Lo peor es que me interrumpió mientras comía.

-No entiendo como no explotaste.-Mencionó Haruka mientras sacaba sus libros.

-Ni yo. Sabes de sobra que odio que me interrumpan mientras como y que no soy irrespetuosa con nadie.-Respondí.

-También eres malas inventando excusas para deshacerte de gente desagradable.-Añadió Reito.

-No tengo esa astucia tuya para idear planes tan rápido.-Dije.

-Ya comienza la clase.-Añadí como señal para que dejaran de hablar.

Tuvimos clase de tecnología e inglés. Nada interesante. Nos dirigíamos a la salida.

-Shizuru ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Consultó Reito.

-Claro, no hay problema.-Contesté mientras chequeaba la hora en el celular.

-Me gustaría en un lugar más privado.-Declaró en un susurro.

-¿Vamos a la sala del consejo?-Pregunté curiosa debido a que nunca antes me había pedido hablar en privado.

-Buena idea.-Dijo para posteriormente dirigirnos allí.

-Shizuru, llevamos siendo amigos por mucho tiempo. Eres muy importante para mí y no sé cuándo empecé a sentir algo por ti. Me gustas muchos, eres amable, buena, considerada, respetuosa y sobre todo inteligente. Me pareces una persona increíble. Cuando estás feliz, yo lo soy. Cuando estás triste comparto tu tristeza. Cuando vino Marguerite a molestar, me sentí impaciente y enojado por el simple hecho que te molestara. Esto también me pasa cuando te hablan en medio de una clase porque sé que lo odias. Me gustas mucho. Nunca he hecho esto antes así que perdona si no es como esperabas que fuera pero, ¿Querrías salir conmigo?-Concluyó Reito dejándome boquiabierta. No sabía que pensar, nunca me esperé a que dijera esto.

-Reito yo….. Eres un gran amigo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Me conoces muy bien y yo a ti. Me alaga mucho que digas todo esto sobre mí pero no sé si el sentimiento es compartido. Te veo como algo más allá que un amigo pero no necesariamente como una pareja. Me importas mucho pero nunca he estado enamorada y no sé cómo calificar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sé que no es amor, pero no es simple amistad. A veces, cuando me aburro, pienso en ti y ahora estoy reflexionando si es que siento algo por ti o solo estoy confundida. No estoy segura de lo que siento pero, de lo que estoy segura, es que no es amor.-Dije esperando no lastimarlo.

-Te propongo algo, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Solo salir, no necesariamente ser novios ni nada por el estilo. Con esto podrás comprobar si lo que sientes por mi es el comienzo de un enamoramiento o solo te sientes confundida por mi declaración. Somos muy unidos y si le sumas que me acabo de declarar, hay posibilidades que estés confundiendo sentimientos y al no querer herirme, te cuestiones si te gusto. ¿Qué opinas de mi propuesta?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Acepto. Al fin y al cabo, no pierdo nada con intentarlo y considero que somos lo suficientemente maduros para que en el caso que no funcione, no quede ningún rencor.- Contesté mientras caminábamos hacia la salida. Como no había nadie, no había problema si hablábamos.

-Además si lo decimos en público, Marguerite no podrá invitarte a los bailes, como de costumbre, y de esta forma, tendría una excusa para entablar conversación contigo.-Declaró mientras llegábamos a la salida.

-Tienes razón. Después hablamos bien sobre el tema, te veo mañana y no olvides "El concurso de poesía".-Añadí mientras me iba a la parada del bus.

El transporte vino rápido y en poco tiempo llegué a mi casa.

-Buenos días Shiz, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-Preguntó mi madre.

-Bien, nada del otro mundo.-Contesté mientras me sacaba la mochila.

-Hola Shizuru.-Me saludó Natsuki.

-Buenas tardes Nat, ¿Quieres ir a caminar?-Cuestioné.

-¿Lo dices porque el médico lo dijo? ¿O lo dices porque quieres caminar? Preguntó Nat.

-Las dos.-Dije.

-Bueno.- Contentó.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá. Le tendí una mano para que se pudiera parar. Con nuestros brazos entrelazados fuimos a la puerta para posteriormente salir.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Consultó Natsuki.

-¿Tienes alguno en mente?-Pregunté.

-¿El parque?- Dijo.

-Dale, no está muy lejos. Está a 5 cuadras de aquí-Mencioné.

Estábamos caminando por la vereda. No había mucha gente y el día era hermoso. Ni una nube en el cielo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecer. Lo hago con gusto.-Contenté con una sonrisa.

-Aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí.-Expresó.

-Siempre que necesites ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tus padres tienen nombres tan raros?- Cuestionó sorprendiéndome ya que el cambio de tema fue muy abrupto.

-Ellos nacieron en Estados Unidos. Por eso sus nombres son raros. Sin embargo, descienden de familias japonesas. Es por esto que no tienen rasgos del país donde nacieron. Ellos decidieron ponerme un nombre japonés porque mi madre temía que me pudieran molestar si me ponían un nombre extranjero.-Concluí.

-¿Se conocieron en Japón?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, se conocieron allá y decidieron vivir aquí.-Contesté.

-¿Por qué decidieron vivir en otra país?-Preguntó con más curiosidad que antes.

-No lo sé, nunca les pregunté. Debería hacerlo.- Declaré.

En ese momento llegamos al parque.

-Ven, sentémonos debajo de ese árbol.- Dije mientras nos dirigíamos allí.

La ayudé a sentarse para posteriormente sentarme a su derecha.

-Me relaja mucho este ambiente.-Expresé mientras sentía una leve brisa en la cara.

-¿Qué es "Relaja"?-Preguntó muy curiosa.

-"Relaja" significa cuando algo o alguien te tranquiliza o te calma. En este caso, el ambiente me causa esta sensación.-Declaré de la forma más simple posible.

-¿Qué es un ambiente?-Cuestionó.

-Un ambiente es lo que te rodea. Por ejemplo el parque.- Contesté. Reconozco que fue muy pobre mi respuesta pero no sabría cómo desarrollar en profundidad el concepto. Es por esto que lo explico lo más simple posible.

-¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos jugar en este parque como esos niños?- Mencioné mientras señalaba a unos niños que estaban jugando.

-Sí, siento como si hubiera sido ayer.-Manifestó con un toque de nostalgia.

-A veces, me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás. Volver a ser una niña sin preocupaciones. Antes, no me tenía que preocupar por nada. Solo tenía que enfocarme en ser feliz. Luego apareció la primaria. Creí que era molesto tener que ir, que nos den tareas y pruebas. Luego, cuando ingresé a la secundaria, me di cuenta que la primaria no era nada en comparación. Así mis responsabilidades aumentaron. A veces me gustaría no tener que preocuparme por nada.-Expresé mientras seguía mirando a esos niños.

-Yo nunca podré ir a la primaria ni a la secundaria. Me siento muy fuera de lugar. Sé que no soy una niña y debo tomar responsabilidades pero sigo sintiéndome como una niña sin nada de que preocuparse. Quiero tener una vida normal. Sé que si no me esfuerzo no podré lograrlo. Siento que todas estas responsabilidades vinieron de un día para el otro. Me siento rara. Quisiera volver a ser una niña y poder disfrutar de ser una. –Concluyó Natsuki con tristeza. No me gusta que esté triste, pero quiero que se abra, que exprese lo que siente.

-Sabes, hay algo que me di cuenta. A medida que vamos creciendo, uno quiere ser más grande. Por ejemplo los niños siempre dicen en los restaurantes "Ya soy grande, puedo dejar de comer del menú de chicos." o "Soy grande, puedo quedarme hasta tarde." Siempre anhelando ser más grandes. Por ejemplo, cuando tenía 10, recuerdo que las chichas, incluyéndome, se pintaban las uñas para sentirse más grandes. Ahora tengo varios compañeros que quieren ser adultos "maduros" y para "lograrlo" salen de fiesta, fuman, entre otras cosas. A lo que me refiero es que siempre queremos ser más grandes e intentamos hacer cosas que son propias de esta gente. De esta forma, muchos de mis compañeros se creen maduros por ir de fiesta cada fin de semana. Aunque ellos no se den cuenta, creer que la madurez se consigue de ese modo los hace inmaduros. Muchos no disfrutan su edad y no la aprovechan para hacer cosas propias de esta. Supongo que tú lo comprendes mejor que nadie ya que perdiste te niñez y parte de tu adolescencia. – Dije con un tono reflexivo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, me acuerdo que cuando mi mamá me decía que no podía hacer algo porque era muy chica, yo respondía "Ya soy una niña grande". Siempre quería ser grande y ahora que lo soy, quiero volver a ser una niña y disfrutar de serlo. Estar con mi mamá. Mi papá. Jugar con ellos. Pasarla bien. Ser una niña normal. Pero nunca podré. Jamás podré. Jamás volveré a ver a mi papá. Extraño mucho a mi mamá.- Expresó Natsuki con voz quebradiza mientras empezaba a llorar y se tapaba con las manos la cara. Esto me partió el corazón. Iba a abrazarla pero escuché el llamado de la persona que menos quería ver.

-Shizuru-sama, Shizuru-sama-Gritó Marguerite mientras se acercaba desde la distancia.

No lo puedo creer. Primero me interrumpe en el almuerzo y ahora me interrumpe cuando estoy hablando con Nat. Empiezo a creer que no es coincidencia. Siempre viene en el peor momento.

-Shizuru-sama, que coincidencia encontrarnos en este parque.-Mencionó Marguerite con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.-Dije aguantando mis ganas de gritarle que se fuera.

-Veo que está acompañada.-Expresó mirando despectivamente a Nat. Esto terminó por enfurecerme. Si apenas tolero que me haya interrumpido en este momento, no voy a tolerar que haya mirado así a Nat. Voy a echar a alguien por primera vez en mi vida.

-Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero estábamos hablando sobre un tema importante.-Dije esperando que entienda y se vaya.

-¿Puedo saber sobre qué hablaban?-Preguntó con un tono inocente más falso que mi sonrisa cuando se la dedico.

-Es algo muy privado, no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero es muy importante así que espero que no te importe que hablemos luego.-Declaré con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. No puedo creer que haya preguntado eso. Me estoy cuestionando si es tonta o realmente es capaz de hacer lo que sea para lograr que la conversación se alargue unos segundos más aunque quede mal parada en el proceso. Creo que es una combinación de los dos.

-No hay problema, hablamos luego.-Se despidió ocultando su frustración de una forma tan disimulada como la mirada que le dedicó a Nat.

-No necesitabas decirle eso, podrías haber hablado con ella.-Dijo Nat con las manos en la cara.

-Esa chica es insoportable. Siempre interrumpe en los peores momentos y me molesta. Me irrita mucho su presencia por muchos motivos. Además te miró feo y no voy a tolerar eso.- Manifesté mientras la abrazaba. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de cómo la miró. "Feo" no alcanza para describirlo, la palabra indicada sería "horrible".

-¿Enserio?- Expresó ella mientras miraba al suelo.

-No te pongas triste por eso. Es una mala persona y no merece tu tristeza.-Contesté mientras acariciaba su cabello.

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, me encantaría que dejen su opinión para saber si les gustó y seguir mejorando.**

 **:** Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante :)

 **Danys920:** Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Queso:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y voy a tratar de tardar menos :D

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Que Bueno que la última parte te dejó dudas, más adelante encontrarás las respuestas. Gracias por tu comentario y tu corrección ortográfica y sí, soy de Argentina. Tengo varios amigos de México y se me pega su forma de hablar. A veces digo "Tú puedes" en vez de "Vos podés" Sin embargo, sigo usando expresiones argentinas. Decidí que esta historia la iba a escribir de una forma más neutral debido a que la mayoría de los lectores son mexicanos y mis amigos a veces me piden explicaciones de qué significa ciertas palabras como "pancho" o "pochoclo". Decidí que en vez de poner aclaraciones es mejor escribir de forma que todos entiendan lo que dice.

 **Kitsune Aestus** **:** Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos y muy buena observación sobre la inteligencia de Nat.

 **Setsuna M:** Me encanta que te haya encantado la historia.

 **Ririshiyo:** Que bien que te haya encantado :3

 **Lilith10:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y ya veremos quienes son esas personas.

 **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. No te preocupes que no pienso abandonar la historia. Saludos :3


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de la caminata por el parque, nos dirigimos a la casa. El sol se estaba escondiendo dando como resultado, un hermoso atardecer. El cielo estaba despejado por ende, se podía apreciar los distintos tonos de naranja a la perfección. Es una pena que este fenómeno dure tan poco tiempo. Solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos y ya no se podía apreciar ningún otro color en el cielo que no sea azul.

-Es una pena que dure tan poco el atardecer.-Expresé con algo de pena.

-Creo que nunca había visto uno.-Comentó Natsuki mientras miraba el cielo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que lo estaba viendo contigo.- Declaró con un leve sonrojo.

-Lo mismo digo, es muy bonito ver el atardecer acompañada.-Expresé mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo.

Estaba a punto de poner las llaves en la cerradura para abrir la puerta cuando, mi padre se adelantó a mis acciones.

-Las vi venir.- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?-Pregunté con un tono burlón.

-Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido.- Contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Ayudé a Nat a sentarse en el sofá para luego sentarme a su lado.

-¿Quieres ver algo?- Pregunté mientras encendía la televisión.

-Bueno, pero no sé qué ver.- Respondió.

-Busquemos algo y si te interesa me dices.- Comenté mientras iba cambiando de canales.

-¡Bob Esponja!- Exclamó con entusiasmo al ver la caricatura.

-Es de las pocas caricaturas de la década pasada que siguen en transmisión.- Comenté mientras apoyaba el control remoto en el sofá.

-¿Qué es "década" y "transmisión"?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Década" significa 10 años y "transmisión" significa que aparece en la televisión.- Comenté. No me gustó la definición que le di a la palabra "transmisión" pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de explicarlo.

-¿Te molesta ver caricaturas?- Consultó Natsuki.

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Contesté intrigada por su pregunta.

-Es que los grandes no las ven.- Respondió algo apenada.

-Las caricaturas son para todos. Cualquiera puede verlas sin importar su edad. Es cierto que los niños las ven con más frecuencia que los adultos pero, eso no quiere decir que un adulto no pueda disfrutarlas al igual o más que un niño. Hay caricaturas con tramas profundas y moralejas únicas. Hay algunas que podrían considerarse obras maestras por lo increíbles que son.- Contesté.

-¿Sueles verlas?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-De vez en cuando.- Respondí.

-¡La cena está lista!- Gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

Nos sentamos en los mismos lugares que ayer. Esta vez todos comimos pollo. El pollo de mi madre es por lejos el mejor que he probado. Algún día le pediré que me enseñe a prepararlo.

-¿Qué opinas del pollo?- Consulté mientras tomaba agua.

-Está muy rico, ¿Dónde lo compraron?- Preguntó Nat con inocencia.

-No lo compramos, lo hice yo.-Contestó mi madre con orgullo.

-¿Tienen una granja de pollos? ¿Puedo verla?-Comentó con emoción a lo que no pudimos evitar sonreír y en mi caso, reír suavemente.

-Mi madre se refiere a que ella preparó el pollo. No tenemos una granja, el pollo lo compramos en una carnicería.- Respondí con una sonrisa burlona mientras la cara de Nat iba tomando un color rojizo. Se ve muy tierna cuando se sonroja.

La cena estuvo tranquila. Hablamos de cómo me fue en la escuela, nada fuera de lo normal. Así es como concluyó el día.

Intenté apagar el despertador rápido pero Nat se levantó al igual que el día anterior.

-¿Tienes idea la pena que me da al interrumpir tu sueño?- Dije mientras buscaba las toallas para bañarme.

-Pero a mí no me molesta.-Contestó con inocencia mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-A mí sí me molesta haberte despertado.- Añadí.

-La escuela te despierta y no se molesta por hacerlo.- Respondió inocentemente.

-La escuela es una obligación, en cambio, levantarte no lo es.- Contesté para posteriormente dirigirme al baño.

Me desvestí, puse el agua tibia tirando para caliente y me tomé un baño relajante. Si fuera por mí, me hubiera quedado una hora dentro pero, eso sería un desperdicio de agua y una falta en la escuela. Salí de la ducha y me puse dos toallas. Una en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo. Salí del baño para ir a mi cuarto para seleccionar la ropa que usaría el día de hoy.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Estaba mirando un pajarito que estaba afuera de la ventana cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse. Pude divisar a Shizuru envuelta en una toalla. Se veía hermosa. Me sentí mal al estar observándola, no entiendo por qué la miré. Solo pude mirar al techo mientras sentía mi cara arder.

-Nat, ¿Qué me queda mejor, un jean azul con una blusa blanca o un jean negro con una blusa blanca?- Preguntó mostrándome las prendas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Un jean negro con una blusa blanca.- Respondí mirando al techo.

-Gracias.-Contestó antes de irse al baño.

Me quedé mirando la puerta del baño esperando a que salga. No entiendo por qué me quedé viéndola. Escuché el ruido de la puerta. La vi salir. Sentí mi cara arder por segunda vez en el día. Ella me miró con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- Consultó mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a pararme.

-Bueno.- Respondí.

El desayuno fue igual que el día anterior. Té con tostadas. Supongo que hoy terminaré el libro que Shiz me regaló por mi cumpleaños. No es largo pero me cuesta leerlo. Mary me ayuda a leerlo y me enseña a escribir. Sin embargo, prefiero que me enseñe Shizuru. Esta vez el papá la llevaba a la escuela. Espero que tenga un buen día y no se encuentre con esa chica que la molesta.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Después de llegar a la escuela, me dirigí al salón del consejo estudiantil. Miré las solicitudes como de costumbre. No había nada. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasa esto. Siempre se llena de solicitudes. Algunas con sentido, otras no. Recuerdo que hace algunos meses enviaron una solicitud para hacer un club de fans oficial de Shizuru. Sin duda esa es la petición más ridícula que han enviado. Como no había nada que revisar, me dirigí a mi salón de clases. Me senté atrás de Yukino, a la derecha de Reito. Haruka estaba a la izquierda de Yukino.

-¿Yukino, te sientes mejor?- Pregunté mientras sacaba mis libros de historia.

-Me duele un poco la garganta pero ya no tengo fiebre.- Respondió.

-Pudiste haberte quedado en casa, no comprendo por qué viniste.- Expresó Haruka con cierto enojo.

-No quería perderme más días de clase.- Contestó Yukino mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- Consultó Reito con algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfecta.- Respondió Yukino con una sonrisa.

-Confío en tu palabra.- Añadí mientras Midori-Sensei entraba.

-Saquen su libro y abran la página 179.-Dijo ella.

La clase terminó y empezó el recreo.

-Reito, ¿Cómo haremos para decir que estamos saliendo?-Pregunté.

-¿Están saliendo?-Exclamaron sorprendidas Yukino y Haruka.

-Así es.- Contestó Reito con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades.- Dijo Haruka.

-Lo mismo digo.- Añadió Yukino.

-Tengo una idea, puedo preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo enfrente de la persona más chismosa de la escuela. De esta forma, para el almuerzo, todos se enterarán de que estamos saliendo.- Comentó Reito.

-¿Por qué quieren hacerlo público tan rápido?- Consultó Yukino con intriga.

-Para que Marguerite no venga a molestar invitándome a los bailes.- Respondí.

-Es una buena idea pero creo que exageras al decir que para el almuerzo todos lo sabrán.- Añadí.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Preguntó Reito con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué apostamos?- Pregunté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Esto se puso interesante.- Comentó Haruka con emoción.

-¿Una salida al cine?- Propuso Reito.

-Hecho, prepárate para tener que pagar por una película con comida y bebida incluida.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso está por verse.- Respondió mientras nos dirigíamos a un salón de clases.

Nos ubicamos en la puerta de la clase donde se encontraba la persona más chismosa de toda la escuela. Los rumores que publica rara vez son falsos. Además estos son muy interesantes al parecer. Estos factores provocan que cualquier rumor que divulgue se vuelva la noticia del día. A mí no me interesa saber sobre la vida privada de los demás, sin embargo, al parecer la escuela no comparte la misma opinión. Esta persona es una chica cuyo nombre es Chie Harada.

-Escóndanse para que podamos iniciar el show.- Anunció con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, algo me dice que Shizuru perderá la apuesta.- Contestó Haruka para posteriormente retirarse dejándonos a solas.

-Shizuru, necesito decirte algo de suma importancia.-Declaró Reito con seriedad.

-¿Pasa algo Reito?- Respondí fingiendo preocupación.

En ese momento pude apreciar como captamos la atención de Harada. Lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente.

-Es complicado de expresar pero, me gustas. Desde hace un tiempo he querido decírtelo y sospecho que el sentimiento es correspondido. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Expresó con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría.-Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Luego de esa escena, nos dirigimos a nuestra clase. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Poco tiempo después, el profesor llegó para dar inicio a la clase de matemática. El tiempo del almuerzo llegó y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Yo pedí tarta de papa, Reito prefirió sorrentinos de verdura y Haruka pidió una porción grande de pollo para compartir con Yukino. Como de costumbre, esperamos para poder elegir la mesa más alejada del grupo más molesto de toda la escuela.

-"¿Puedes creer que Shizuru-sama y Reito estén saliendo?"-

-"Obvio, son del uno para el otro"-

-"Son una gran pareja"-

-"Se ven increíbles"-

-Shizuru-sama ¿Es cierto que está saliendo con Reito?-Preguntó con entusiasmo y curiosidad una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Es cierto.-Respondí.

 **P.O.V Tomoe.**

-Ugh no puedo creer que Shizuru-sama esté saliendo con alguien.-Dije con odio.

-Pero si forman una gran pareja.- Respondió Miya a lo que no pude evitar disgustarme por el comentario.

-Quiero que la persona con quien salga sea yo.- Exclamé con rabia al ver como Reito y Shizuru iban tomados de la mano.

-No creo que eso sea muy posible.- Añadió Miya en un susurro.

-Cállate.-Respondí casi gritando.

-Bueno no te enojes, solo soy realista.- Contestó.

-Me provoca muchos celos verlos, que asco. ¡Yo debería estar allí, no ese tipo!-Exclamé con mucha rabia.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la mesa. Nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre estos temas. Miya era la única que tenía algo de valor para tratarlos pero, es una cobarde que se calla cuando la conversación se empieza a salir de control. Solo podía mirar con enojo, rabia y angustia como caminaban ellos dos de la mano con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Yo debería hacerla reír, no ese tipo.

-Daría lo que fuera por estar en su misma mesa.-Expresé mientras empezaba a comer mi ensalada.

-No es mi intención ponerte de mal humor pero, ¿Por qué siempre elegimos la mesa más próxima a la mesa en la cual se sentaron el día anterior si siempre elijen mesa aleatoriamente?- Preguntó Miya, la única persona de esta mesa que me cuestiona. Me gustaría que fuera como las demás, callada y obediente. Aunque si así lo fuera, la mesa sería muy silenciosa.

-No hay forma de saber en cuál mesa se sentarán porque la eligen aleatoriamente. Por eso me conformo con estar en la mesa más próxima a la mesa en la que estuvieron el día anterior.-Respondí de mala gana.

-En ese caso, ¿No es mejor sentarse en la mesa en la que estuvieron ayer o esperar a que se sienten para sentarnos a su lado?- Respondió mientras tomaba agua.

-No merecemos el privilegio de sentarnos en la mesa donde se sentaron ayer. Ellos elijen la mesa al último segundo por ende, la mesa más próxima a ellos siempre estará ocupada.- Contesté sin dejar de mirar a la parejita del año.

-¿Hicieron algo interesante ayer?- Preguntó una de las chicas en su intento de cambiar el tema.

-Ayer me encontré a Shizuru-sama en un parque. Desafortunadamente no pude hablarle por mucho tiempo porque estaba acompañada. No se imaginan la persona que estaba a su lado. Una chica súper flaca. ¡Un espanto! Me da asco de solo recordarla. Seguramente era una chica con la cual hacía actos de caridad. Una persona con tan poca clase no puede estar a su lado.-Respondí algo indignada.

 **P.O.V Reito**

-Bueno chicas, fue un honor almorzar con ustedes pero debo dar una explicación sobre cierto concurso de poesía.-Anuncié mientras me ponía de pie.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Marguerite.

-Buenos días Marguerite-san, necesito hablar con usted. ¿Me acompañaría al salón del consejo estudiantil?- Comenté con una sonrisa y un tono sereno.

-Está bien.- Respondió.

Le abrí la puerta para que pudiera pasar sin embargo, no me agradeció por ello.

-¿Qué necesita?-Preguntó con intriga y algo de enfado. Supongo que este último debe ser por interrumpirla en el almuerzo.

-Quería felicitarla por haber sido elegida para un concurso de poesía. Este es un proyecto de prueba, por ende, no se quiere que se divulgue. Le pido la mayor discreción posible.- Mencioné manteniendo mi tono sereno.

-¿En qué consiste dicho concurso?- Preguntó con poco interés. Me miraba intensamente, al punto que se volvía incómodo. Sin embargo, sé como actuar en situaciones así.

-¿Recuerda que le mencioné que su profesor la estaba buscando? Él la seleccionó de forma aleatoria para participar. Me olvidé por completo que él no se encontraba aquí. La directora hace unos días atrás, me comentó sobre el concurso. Me mencionó que mi deber era avisarte que debías hablar con tu profesor o comentártelo por mi propia cuenta en el caso que se ausentara. Su viaje se anticipó, es por esto que no estaba enterado que él ya no se encontraba en la institución.- Tomé una leve pausa preparándome para la explicación que debía dar.

-Usted debe escribir una poesía para entregarla al consejo estudiantil. Para ser más específicos, debe entregármela a mí ya que los demás miembros no saben sobre el tema. Como se dará cuenta, muy poca gente sabe sobre esto. Tiene un plazo de 1 mes para escribirla. La poesía ganadora, obtendrá un premio de $2.000. Los participantes de dicho concurso tienen prohibido preguntar sobre este ya que como se busca la mayor discreción posible, hay posibilidades que al preguntar alguien pueda escuchar. Sé que puede sonar exagerado, pero este concurso es muy importante para decidir si se hará uno más grande en un futuro no muy lejano. Los chismes en esta escuela corren rápido y no quisiéramos que por estos la posible sorpresa quedase arruinada. Yo esteré todos los viernes en el primer recreo en el salón del consejo estudiantil solo por si usted quiere entregarme su poesía. Le pido discreción y mucha suerte.- Concluí repasando mentalmente si no me había pasado por alto algún detalle.

-Muchas gracias por comentarme sobre el concurso.- Expresó de forma fría y con una mirada asesina.

-De nada, que tenga un buen día.- Contesté para posteriormente abrirle la puerta. Al igual que la primera vez, no me agradeció por esta acción.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

-¿Me extrañaron en mi ausencia?-Dijo Reito el cual acababa de llegar.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Nada del otro mundo, no me esperaba que tuviera tan malos modales.- Expresó con un tono sereno mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Malos modales?-Comenté curiosa. Puede ser molesta, insistente y cansina, pero nunca la vi maleducada.

-Le abrí la puerta dos veces como buen caballero y no recibí ni unas míseras gracias. ¿Puedes creerlo?-Expresó con una indignación fingida.

-Me imagino, debió doler muchísimo.- Contesté con un tono burlón.

-Créeme, no te imaginas el dolor que siento en mí ser.- Añadió.

-Concuerdo con Shizuru, no me esperaba que sea maleducada. Hasta donde sé, viene de una familia importante. Pensé que esta debió darle clases de modales. – Expresó Haruka.

-¿Lo único malo fueron los malos modales?- Preguntó Yukino.

-Noté que me miraba muy intensamente. No sé cómo describir su mirada pero era desagradable. Intentó disimularla al igual que su enojo. Supongo que este último será por interrumpir su almuerzo. ¿Te imaginas que te adora tanto que llega al punto de copiar tu desagrado por las interrupciones?- Expresó con diversión Reito.

-Eso sería lo último que puedo esperar de ella. No lo vuelvas a mencionar porque si llegase a ser el caso, me daría miedo.-Añadí.

-Lo de la poca disimulación lo comparto, ayer fuimos con Natsuki a caminar por el parque cuando me encontré con ella. Me intentó sacar conversación. Vino en el momento más inoportuno ya que estaba con Nat hablando tranquilamente. Le comenté que estaba acompañada y no podía hablar. Al parecer, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Miró a Nat de una forma horrible, la miró despectivamente. Intentó disimularlo pero no pudo. Obviamente me enojé y por primera vez en mi vida, me deshice de una persona indeseada.- Comenté algo indignada.

\- Increíble, que asco de persona.-Añadió Yukino, la cual rara vez opina mal de los demás.

-Concuerdo.-Expresó Haruka.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Nat?-Preguntó Reito.

-Algo confundida pero bien. Está muy flaca pero se va recuperando.-Dije.

-Yo sé que la ayudarás a que sepa todo lo que hay que saber.- Añadió Reito dándome ánimos.

-Gracias.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a clase, solo faltaba una. Esta pasó muy rápido.

Estábamos los cuatro caminando hacia la salida.

-Alguien me debe una salida al cine.- Expresó con un tono divertido Reito.

-Un trato es un trato, ¿Qué día y qué película?- Pregunté disimulando mi enojo por haber perdido.

-En dos semanas, la película la sabrás una vez que estemos en el cine.-Contestó Reito.

-Espero que no elijas una en estreno porque de ser el caso, no conseguiremos buenos lugares.-Expresé mientras nos deteníamos en la puerta de salida.

-Chau, nos vemos luego.-Se despidieron Haruka y Yukino.

-Será una sorpresa y en el caso que sea una película recién estrenada, compraré los boletos antes y luego me pagarás. ¿Te parece bien?-Comentó Reito.

-Hecho.-Respondí para posteriormente tomar el bus. Lamentablemente este vino lleno.

Al parecer el mundo conspiraba en mi contra. Había un tráfico horrible. Yo quería llegar rápido a mi casa y pasar tiempo con Nat. Literalmente el transporte no se movía. Miré mi celular para ver si pasó algo. Al parecer, hubo un choque triple. Creo que llamaré a mi madre, ella se preocupa mucho. Si ve que llego tarde, pensará que me pasó algo. Busqué en mis contactos el número de la casa. Le di al botón de llamar pero la voz diciendo "Usted no tiene suficiente crédito para realizar esta llamada" me puso horriblemente nerviosa. Estaba preocupada por la preocupación de mi madre. Suena raro pero ella se preocupa mucho. Todas las noches llama a sus hermanas y su madre para saber cómo están, y si alguna no contesta, no puede dormir tranquila. Es por esto que si alguna no va a poder contestar porque va a salir o porque el teléfono se averió, debe avisarle con anticipación a mi madre.

¿Qué pasaría si le transmite la preocupación Natsuki? Ella es muy inocente y no podrá entender que mi madre exagera la situación y se preocuparía muchísimo. Eso sería horrible. Todo esto no hace más que aumentar mis nervios y la noticia de que hay heridos y van a tardar en sacarlos de los autos no ayuda mucho que digamos.

Así fue como llegué a mi casa a las seis de la tarde. Ni bien entré a mi casa, abracé a Natsuki. Temía que estuviera preocupada. Ella me correspondió el abrazo sorprendida. Supongo que mi madre no le comentó su preocupación para no transmitírsela. Que aliviada me siento. Seguramente es por esto que no se encuentra en la habitación. Debió haberse ido para que Nat no se diera cuenta.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-¿Acaso no puedo abrazarte?- Expresé con tristeza fingida.

-No es eso, claro que puedes hacerlo. Solo me sorprendió, por favor no te pongas triste, no era mi intención. Perdón- Contestó Nat alarmada.

-Tranquila, era broma.-Declaré con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Shizuru! Eres mala.-Añadió Nat con un adorable puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-Consultó en un susurro y con un sonrojo.

-Claro.- Respondí intrigada.

-¿Me puedes volver abrazar?-Preguntó más sonrojada que antes.

-Por supuesto.-Afirmé para posteriormente abrazarla.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras nos abrazábamos. Yo acariciaba su cabello con una mano. Pequeños sollozos se empezaron a escuchar en la habitación.

-¿Pasó algo Nat?-Pregunté preocupada mientras seguíamos abrazadas.

-Es que es demasiado cambio para mí. Hace poco estaba con mis padres jugando. Ahora ellos no están. Los extraño mucho. Extraño ser una niña. Extraño que mi mami me abrace. Extraño a mi papi. Extraño el jardín de niños. Siento como si no fuera yo. Me siento rara. Todo es muy distinto. A veces pienso que es una pesadilla, me gustaría que lo fuera-Concluyó Natsuki.

-Sé que no es fácil. No me imagino lo que debe ser despertar y tener una vida distinta. Debe ser difícil ser consiente de un día para el otro que tus acciones influirán en tu futuro, que lo que decidas hacer y el empeño con el que lo hagas, van a afectar tu camino. No me imagino como sería estar lejos de mis padres y ver como tu amiga creció y cambió. No puedo saber cómo te sientes pero puedo imaginarlo. No soy psicóloga pero si quieres desahogarte, puedes hacerlo conmigo.-Concluí con una lágrima. Soy bastante sentimental y me duele ver que tanto cambio afecta tan negativamente a Natsuki. Siempre estuve consiente que le iba a costar adaptarse, pero no me imaginé que le pudiera doler tanto.

-¿Qué es desahogar?-Consultó con la voz entre cortada.

-Cuando quieres expresar todo lo que sientes, normalmente cosas negativas.-Respondí.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-Pregunté.

-Sí-Respondió con la voz entre cortada.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Deshicimos el abrazo pero Natsuki seguía llorando con sus manos tapando su rostro.

En ese momento, mi madre salió de su habitación. Vi una sonrisa al verme pero al ver a Natsuki decidió ir a su cuarto para dejarle espacio.

Yo estaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Estuvimos así unos 20 minutos.

-Gracias.- Expresó casi en un susurro.

-De nada.-Contesté.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Haber sentido el abrazo de Shizuru fue muy lindo. Realmente necesitaba un abrazo.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Hubo un choque y había mucho tráfico.- Respondió.

-¿Qué es "Tráfico"?- Consulté curiosa.

-Es cuando hay muchos transportes que bloquean el camino.-Comentó.

-Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, ¿Terminaste de leer el libro?- Expresó.

-Sí, me gustó mucho. Gracias por regalármelo.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Perdón por no poder ayudarte a leerlo. La escuela me tiene muy ocupada.- Lamentó.

-No te preocupes.- Añadí mientras ella sonreía.

-Natsuki vas a tener que empezar a ir a la escuela. Ya sabes que esta es especial ya que va gente con problemas en el aprendizaje. Cuando vayas puedes pedirme toda la ayuda que necesites. No te sientas mal por ir a una escuela diferente al resto de las personas. En esta escuela asiste gente de diversas edades. Vas a tener que ir de lunes a sábado porque la escuela busca que los conocimientos básicos se aprendan lo más rápido posible. Mi padre estuvo hablando con el médico y en 2 semanas vas a poder mantenerte de pie sin ayuda. Es por esto que nos gustaría que inicies la escuela en 2 semanas. ¿Tienes alguna duda?-Concluyó.

-¿En esa escuela hay gente que le pasó lo mismo que a mí?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Puede ser que haya algún caso parecido pero, es poco probable. Por lo que estuve leyendo, en esa escuela hay gente que por algún motivo no aprendió las materias que se dan en la primaria y la secundaria, y gente que no puede aprender al ritmo de las demás personas y deben ir a esta escuela donde les enseñan a un ritmo más lento.-Dijo dándole solución a mi duda.

-Gracias por aclarar mi duda.-Agradecí.

-No es necesario que siempre me des las gracias.- Añadió.

-Mi mami dice que nunca está de más ser agradecida.- Comenté mientras ella sonreía.

-Sin duda es una gran enseñanza.- Expresó.

El tiempo pasó volando. Nos quedamos viendo una serie. Era muy divertida. Siempre pensé que las series donde aparecían personas de verdad eran muy complicadas y para gente grande. Ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. Cuando vimos la hora, eran las 9 de la noche. La cena estaba servida. Esta vez comimos pescado.

-Está muy rico.- Comenté alegre.

-Es un pescado llamado salmón.- Mencionó Mary.

-Mi preferido.- Añadió su esposo.

-Yo prefiero la trucha.- Expresó Shizuru.

-¿Por qué?- Consulté curiosa.

-Tiene un sabor distinto al salmón, me gusta más. No sé cómo definir el sabor, no soy buena en las descripciones.- Concluyó.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- Preguntó su madre.

-Bien y tengo una noticia que darles.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntala.- Añadió su padre.

-Estoy saliendo con Reito.- Dijo con un tono tranquilo.

-Felicidades, siempre supe que harían una bonita pareja.-Mencionó su madre.

-Lo mismo digo.- Añadió su padre.

Me siento feliz que Shiz encontrara una persona que la haga feliz. Eso es bueno. Espero que sea bueno con ella y la quiera mucho. Que bien que encontró a alguien que la quiera. Como no iba a encontrar a esa persona, es linda, inteligente, buena, bondadosa, cariñosa. Es perfecta. ¿Encontraré alguien que me quiera? Mi mami siempre me dijo que lo que importa es el interior pero en el parque esa chica me miró feo por como soy. ¿No era que importaba mi interior? Esa persona no podía saber cómo es mi interior porque no me conoce. ¿No era que lo exterior no importaba? ¿Lo que importa es como te ves? ¿Nadie me va a querer por ser como soy? ¿Me quedaré solita y nadie me querrá? Por lo menos Shiz encontró a una persona que la quiere, una persona con quién pasar el rato. ¿Y si pasa mucho tiempo con esa persona? ¿Y si se va con esa persona y me deja sola? ¿Y si deja de pasar tiempo conmigo por estar con esa persona? Con estos pensamientos me fui a dormir. Estuve un buen rato despierta con estos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza hasta que el cansancio me ganó.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, me encantaría que dejen su opinión. Perdón por tardar tanto, no me sentía inspirada.**

 **:** Gracias por leer la historia y si, Reito y Shizuru están saliendo. Créeme es necesaria su relación para desarrollar personajes y la trama.

 **Love Yourself:** Que bueno que te encante la historia. Esta no es futa.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Tomoe ya demostró que es celosa y malvada. Las clases de Natsuki van a comenzar y si, se frustra mucho al pensar en las cosas que no va a poder vivir. Gracias por seguir la historia, un saludo.

 **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** Gracias porseguir la historia. ¿Qué hará Tomoe frente a la persona que le "arrebató" a su queridísima Shizuru? Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Hookedonreading:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya ves cómo se siente Nat al ver que su amiga inició una relación. No solo siente que va a perderla, la hace reflexionar sobre si encontrará el amor. Gracias por leer.

 **F.T – NK:** A todos nos molesta Tomoe y que bueno que Natsuki te dio la impresión de ser tierna, ese era mi objetivo. Una pequeña inocente en el mundo(? Gracias por leer y espero ansiosa la continuación de "La selección" Saludos!

 **marfry:** Gracias por leer y que bueno que tienes intriga.

 **Kitsune Aestus:** Así es Tomoe, cansina hasta el final. Yo también sé cómo es la sensación de terminar de leer un capítulo y quedarse con las ganas de saber qué pasa. Tranquila, es Shiznat. La relación con Reito es para desarrollar personajes y trama. Tarde o temprano aparecerá el Shiznat. A mí me gusta mucho leer historias con buen desarrollo de personajes por eso quiero desarrollar al máximo a Shizuru y Natsuki, especialmente a esta última. No me gusta que las cosas se den porque sí. Saludos y gracias por leer!

 **Setsuma M:** Gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de la historia, un saludo.

 **Ririshiyo:** Gracias por leer y si, la relación traerá drama. Hace unos pocos meses atrás era igual a ti, odiaba el drama. Ahora me gusta porque genera situaciones geniales aunque a veces me frustra cuando los protagonistas se pelean. Saludos.

 **Guest:** El Shiznat vendrá, la relación con Reito es para desarrollar al máximo a Natsuki, Shizuru, Reito y Tomoe. También va a formar parte de la trama. No te preocupes que esta historia es Shiznat. Un Saludo y gracias por leer.

 **Liz:** Ya actualicé, gracias por leer y estar al pendiente, un saludo.


End file.
